LPMAC : MARIAGE DE RAISON
by Safran Buisson
Summary: Laurence voulait la vérité mais l'amour et le mensonge l'ont rattrapé...
1. Chapter 1

_Ce qui compte ce n'est pas le but mais le chemin…mais quand même !_

1-

Laurence était à son bureau en train de rassembler ses pensées pour essayer de coincer un médecin suspecté d'abréger la vie de ses patients sans trouver encore le chaînon manquant, il ne désespérait pas….

Malgré cette enquête délicate, l'esprit de Laurence ne pouvait s'empêcher de vagabonder sur les derniers mois écoulés qui avait changé son quotidien et surtout sa vie. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé partagé sa vie avec une femme, accepter d'être l'homme d'une seule femme et de ne pouvoir imaginer sa vie autrement. Son mariage l'avait complètement bouleversé.

Le destin avait croisé le chemin de Laurence et comblé un manque qu'il n'imaginait pas. Sa vie de célibataire l'avait comblé mais son rêve avait été exaucé dans des circonstances totalement inimaginables.

L'objet de ses désirs n'avait aucune idée de la toile qui s'était tissé autour d'elle par Laurence, malgré lui, il faut l'avouer mais qu'il avait accueilli avec joie. La recherche de la vérité l'avaient guidé mais sa découverte lui avait imposé de jouer un rôle dont il n'était pas fier. Mais convaincu d'agir pour le bien, les conséquences n'avaient pas d'importance pour l'instant.

L'amour entre les deux époux n'était pas vraiment réciproque mais ils se connaissaient tellement bien et qu'au fil du temps, ils s'étaient rendus à l'évidence du bonheur qu'ils avaient à construire s'ils avaient le courage d'affronter leur peur et de se déclarer.

Ces temps avaient été difficiles car les circonstances avaient bouleversé la jeune femme qui avait eu à découvrir une histoire et un passé qu'elle voulait dépasser mais qui se présenter à nouveau à elle. Laurence avait senti qu'une occasion se présentait pour lui expliquer toute l'histoire mais il avait peur de la colère de sa femme et de lui donner l'impression de l'avoir manipulé. Alors que le piège s'était refermé sur sa bonne volonté.

Des bruits sourds et des cris s'échappaient du couloir du commissariat et il entendait la voix de son épouse expliquait à Carmouille qu'elle devait absolument voir le commissaire et le déranger.

Comment freiner une telle fougue, rêvassait Laurence. Même un chien de garde comme Carmouille ne pouvait s'opposer.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et il vit arriver droit sur lui une furie. Ses yeux pourraient me tuer se fit il la réflexion.

Il se leva pour aller à sa rencontre en même temps qu'il reboutonnait sa veste et qu'il arborait le sourire d'un homme heureux et amoureux, bien qu'au fond il n'était pas très rassuré. Sa tentative de désamorçage tomba à plat et sa joie fut de courte durée quand il vit la colère défigurait le visage de la femme de sa vie.

\- Bonjour ma chérie, quel plaisir de te v…

Il n'avait pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il reçut une gifle magistrale envoyée avec la force du désespoir. Le souffle coupé, il n'eut qu'à écouter la litanie ininterrompue de paroles qui lui était adressée.

\- Tu savais tout depuis le début ? Comment as-tu pu me faire ça !? Toute notre histoire ne repose finalement que sur des mensonges … tu me manigances toute cette histoire depuis combien de temps ? c'est quoi ton but ? Mettre la main sur un héritage et me planter ? Déjà au moment de nous marier tu connaissais l'histoire et tu m'as laisser dérouler cette histoire ? Pourquoi je t'ai fait confiance….Comment as-tu pu ? Qu'est ce qui est vrai dans toute cette histoire entre nous ? A quel moment as-tu été sincère au moins une fois avec moi ? Je me rends compte que rien n'a changé tu m'utilises toujours ?

Quelques visages connus s'étaient attroupés devant la porte restée ouverte avec l'arrivée intempestive de la furie. Carmouille, Tricard et Glissant se faisaient tout petit pour ne rien perdre de la conversation.

-Mais que se passe-t-il ici ? Marlène se frayait un chemin entre eux et revenait dans le bureau accompagné de Bubulle dont elle venait de changer l'eau.

\- Il se passe que ton patron, ce résidu de l'humanité n'est qu'un sale type profiteur et manipulateur. Je le savais et pourtant j'ai accepté de me marier avec lui. Je lui ai fait confiance et j'ai encore une fois morflé.

S'adressant à Laurence :

-Regarde moi bien c'est la dernière fois que l'on se voit, tu auras des nouvelles de mon avocat. Deux fois divorcés avant 35 ans c'est un beau record. MERCI !

Les larmes coulaient devant le désastre de sa vie. Elle leva son regard empli d'une tristesse qui fendit le cœur à Laurence

\- C'est fini entre nous Laurence, tu m'as trahie une fois de trop…Adieu Swan

Laurence avait été le témoin impassible des paroles de sa femme sans qu'il puisse répondre ou réagir à ce qu'elle disait. Il était dans un brouillard.

\- Attends, parlons, je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis, je ne t'ai jamais menti ou manipulé. Je veux ton bonheur, je t'aime et …

\- Et moi je ne te crois plus.

\- Mais Alice…. reviens !

Le sentiment profond que le monde s'écroulait le toucha de plein fouet. Pourtant, seule la vérité l'avait guidé et il payait le prix cher.

Tout ce qu'il avait voulu était d'offrir la vérité à Alice et il avait tout gâché.

Gênés par la tournure des choses, le groupe de curieux s'envola en une seconde pour ne pas alourdir une atmosphère portée d'électricité et de déception.

Le regard de Marlène sur Laurence était lourd de reproches mais également touché par la peine qu'elle voyait en Laurence. Celui-ci lui tourna le dos, tellement la honte de cet esclandre le portait.

Il prit ses affaires et essaya de rattraper Alice en faisant le chemin du retour vers chez eux en voiture, sans succès.

Arrivé à leur appartement, il arriva et ne trouva que le silence et le vide.

Une larme coula sur son visage piqué encore par la douleur de la gifle mais aussi par la certitude d'avoir perdu Alice.

Comment ai-je pu en arriver là, souffla t-il. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça….

_A suivre… (si ça vous intéresse)_


	2. Chapter 2

_J'ai voulu partir sur un thème qu'on ne fait que survoler dans la série; j'espère que ca vous plaira. Bonne lecture_

Six mois plus tôt….

Comme il lui avait dit lorsque l'enquête de Styles s'était achevée, il avait fait des recherches sans succès pour connaître ses origines. Il avait pris cette histoire comme un échec mettant à cause sa compétence, bien qu'Avril ne lui en ait jamais fait le reproche ou demandé quoi que ce soit

Progressivement ce projet avait tourné à l'obsession pour Laurence. Il vivait comme une injustice que les malheurs de la vie touchent les gens auxquels il tenait et le désespoir d'Avril lui était insupportable.

Son malin plaisir à rendre chèvre Avril cachait une réelle affection qu'il ne savait pas lui porter autrement qu'en l'utilisant, allant parfois à l'embarrasser mais toujours à veiller sur elle quand elle se mettait dans des guêpiers trop dangereux.

La timidité fait faire des choses irrationnelles et montrer son attachement n'était pas autre chose qu'un signe de faiblesse pour Laurence.

Cependant, l'émotion qu'avait suscité de rencontrer sa mère et de la voir disparaître aussitôt avait anéanti Avril bien qu'elle se démenait pour ne pas montrer sa peine.

Donc et bien qu'Alice n'en sût rien, il avait poursuivi ses recherches pour retrouver son père à partir de l'histoire d'Emile Beauregard. Pendant qu'il jouait les secrétaires à l'opéra de Lille, il avait mis le nez dans les archives du personnel de l'opéra. Il avait ainsi pu remonter le fil de l'histoire du père d'Alice en découvrant dans un premier temps son nom. Au bout d'un certain temps, il avait finalement pu le localiser.

L'histoire d'Alice faisait écho à la sienne d'une certaine façon. S'il avait connu ses parents, la mort de son père et la distance de sa mère l'avaient blessé et meurtri tout au long de sa vie d'homme.

On ne guérit pas de ses années d'enfance, disait la chanson et il éprouvait une admiration certaine pour la force et le courage d'Alice d'avoir su, sans parents, construire une vie et une carrière certes précaires et fragiles mais fortes de valeurs et de principes. Il avait noté qu'ils avaient cela en commun, une intégrité inconditionnelle, chacun usant de ses propres formes : pour Laurence, une arrogance assumée, pour Avril, une curiosité sans borne et une authentique empathie pour son prochain.

Laurence avait poursuivi ses recherches en s'appuyant sur les moyens de la police et de l'aide de collègues de Paris et des impôts. Il avait tenu tout cela en secret pour ne pas donner de faux espoirs à Alice et éviter que Marlène ne fasse une gaffe en parlant trop.

Il avait désormais toutes les informations et avait retrouvé le père d'Alice.

Après une carrière moyenne de violoniste, André Belfort était devenu administrateur dans différents opéras et théâtres : Strasbourg, Toulouse, et enfin Paris.

Désormais installé à Paris, il avait des fonctions au théâtre du Châtelet à Paris. Aisé, il était marié et avait deux grands enfants. Il était assez discret, sortant peu du milieu artistique.

Prétextant une réunion à Paris, il se décida à rendre une visite inopinée à ce Belfort pour lequel Laurence vouait un grand mépris. Bien qu'homme volage, il n'imaginait pas abandonner une femme dans la situation qu'avait connue Emile.

Prenant le temps de la réflexion pendant son voyage, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire un parallèle avec la stupéfaction qu'il avait connue en découvrant l'existence de Thierry. Il essaya de se convaincre que si Mathilde lui avait parlé du bébé, il aurait été présent … avec une once de doute malgré tout…

Au temps présent, il appréhendait le moment de rencontrer Belfort et avait peur d'avoir une mauvaise réaction face à cet homme qui, sans la connaître, avait tant fait souffrir Alice.

Retardant le moment de rencontrer Belfort, il avait mis à profit les informations qu'il avait pour le surveiller et connaître ses habitudes. Un collègue de Paris lui avait donné toutes les informations disponibles (photo, adresse personnelle, véhicule) pour repérer l'homme.

Il commença de bon matin en l'attendant à la sortie de son immeuble. Il vit que l'homme proche des 70 ans était un grand et bel homme distingué. On pouvait imaginer qu'il avait usé de son charme dans ses jeunes années (comme moi, s'avoua un Laurence coupable).

Vers 9 heures, il le vit entrer au théâtre. Il se donna 10 minutes pour rassembler ses esprits et contenir ses émotions. Il entra dans le théâtre pour demander à l'accueil à rencontrer André Belfort.

N'ayant pas rendez-vous, il sut convaincre la réceptionniste en présente sa carte de fonctionnaire de police et prétexter une enquête sur des cambriolages dans le quartier.

On le fit patienter puis André Belfort vint à sa rencontre, dénué de sourire mais sans crainte vis-à-vis de son interlocuteur.

\- Bonjour Je suis le Commissaire Swan Laurence, merci de prendre le temps de me rencontrer.

\- André Belfort, oui ma secrétaire m'a indiqué que vous enquêtiez sur des cambriolages…

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait cela, je fais des recherches sur quelqu'un que vous avez connu, il y a quelques années. J'aurai quelques questions à vous poser si vous le permettez.

Belfort leva les sourcils d'un air interrogatif. Il fit signe au Commissaire de l'accompagner dans son bureau pour disposer de la discrétion nécessaire. Laurence attendait d'être entre quatre yeux pour évoquer le sujet.

Belfort introduisit Laurence dans son bureau. En fermant la porte, il porta un regard curieux sur cet individu. Le pressentiment qu'une catastrophe se dessinait le troublait. Ils s'assirent face à face avant que Laurence ne commence.

\- Je suis commissaire de police mais je n'ai pas encore précisé que j'étais en poste à Lille. L'objet de ma visite a un rapport au fait que vous avez résidé à Lille.

\- Oui, effectivement cela fait plus de 30 ans je crois.

\- 35 ans effectivement.

Belfort commençait à s'intriguait et s'énerver de ce retour en arrière.

\- Pouvez-vous en venir aux faits qui vous amènent commissaire ?

\- Oui bien sûr. Je vais être brutal mais ma venue coïncide avec l'homicide de Mme Emile BEAUREGARD….

Il vit les yeux de Belfort s'ouvrir puis se teinter d'une expression de grande surprise et de tristesse tout en essayant de se contenir.


	3. Chapter 3

_La suite, à vous de me dire..._

_Belfort commençait à s'intriguait et s'énerver de ce retour en arrière._

_\- Pouvez-vous en venir aux faits qui vous amènent commissaire ?_

_\- Oui bien sûr. Je vais être brutal mais ma venue coïncide avec l'homocide de Mme Emile BEAUREGARD…._

_Il vit les yeux de Belfort s'ouvrir puis se teinter d'une expression de grande surprise et de tristesse tout en essayant de se contenir._

...

\- Emilie a été assassinée… c'est triste mais qu'y puis-je ?

\- Concernant son décès, rien. Mon enquête a permis de trouver son assassin mais elle a aussi eu pour effet de découvrir un pan de la vie de Mme Beauregard.

\- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Belfort avec méfiance.

\- Vous ne niez pas la connaître ?

\- Non nous sommes rencontrés à Lille, elle était danseuse et moi encore musicien. Quel rapport avec sa mort ?

\- C'est un concours de circonstances assez particulier qui m'amène. Mes investigations sont suivies par une journaliste de la Voix du Nord. Avant son décès, Emile a eu l'occasion de rencontrer cette journaliste Alice Avril…

En attendant le prénom d'Alice, Belfort sembla se recroqueviller dans son fauteuil comme plombé par la remontée de son passé, le corps traversé d'une sueur froide. Laurence s'en aperçut mais poursuivit son exposé.

\- Alice Avril venait pour faire un article sur l'établissement de remise en forme que tenait Emilie Beauregard. Au cours d'une conversation, Emilie a remarqué une médaille autour du cou d'Alice comme celle qu'elle avait laissé au bébé qu'elle a abandonné à l'orphelinat de Lille en 1934.

Belfort se montrait de plus en plus nerveux, s'agitant dans son fauteuil.

\- Ecoutez commissaire, où voulez-vous en venir ?

Laurence était agacé qu'après 35 ans, Belfort semble incapable de faire face à son passé. Usant de son ton péremptoire de commissaire, il voulut mettre les choses au clair avec Belfort.

\- Ecoutez M. Belfort, je ne vous demande rien, je sais tout.

\- Vous savez quoi ?

\- Effectivement, je sais tout. Elle ne m'a rien demandé mais Alice Avril est quelqu'un que je respecte et que j'apprécie. Elle est devenue une femme forte et indépendante alors que ses parents l'ont rejetée et abandonnée.

Colbert n'appréciait pas le tour que prenait la conversation. Laurence reprit.

\- Elle n'est pas au courant de mes recherches, elle a dû subir de connaître tardivement sa mère pour la perdre aussitôt. Il est hors de question de la bouleverser à lui parler d'un père qui n'existe pas et avec des informations sur vous qui ne pourraient que la blesser. Je ne lui dirai rien de votre existence. Elle mérite qu'on lui épargne une nouvelle déception, si c'est pour qu'elle soit rejeté une nouvelle fois. Ce serait indécent.

Laurence essayait d'être le plus neutre et le plus circonstancié. Belfort ne pouvait imaginer que ce flic ne vienne sans arrière-pensée.

\- Je vous le répète, que voulez-vous?

Laurence fut décontenancé par cette question, lui-même ne sachant pas vraiment comment tourner cette histoire qu'il avait initiée.

\- A dire vrai, je ne sais pas. J'avais besoin de lever cette part d'histoire et de savoir.

Belfort rassembla ses pensées et essaya de retrouver calme et dignité. Après quelques secondes, il s'exprima.

\- Ecoutez commissaire, j'ai une épouse qui ne méconnaît pas mes écarts de conduite passés.

J'ai deux enfants, j'ai un statut dans la société. Je n'ai que faire de vos considérations sur mon comportement.

Colbert essaya de se calmer et reprit.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'Emilie a pu dire mais il n'a jamais été question de quitter ma femme et de refaire ma vie avec elle. Elle s'est imaginée qu'en m'imposant un enfant, j'allais changer de vie. Je ne lui ai jamais rien promis. Je suis responsable de notre liaison, bien sûr mais il n'était question que de bon temps.

Laurence était écœuré par cet exposé froid et analytique. Il était aussi honteux de retrouver en cet homme beaucoup de ses propres défauts. Belfort continua.

\- A l'époque, j'étais jeune et certain que rien ne pouvait me résister et surtout pas une femme.

Le temps passé avec Emilie a été agréable, je ne peux le dire autrement mais j'aspirais à un avenir brillant et ambitieux. Quitter ma femme pour une danseuse était exclu.

Colbert semblait faire le bilan en repensant à cette période de sa vie. Il ne cherchait pas d'excuses mais n'avait aucun remord. Laurence se contenait difficilement. Colbert, ému, se reprit. Les révélations de Laurence sur Alice le touchaient malgré tout. Il poursuivit.

\- La vie m'a bien rappelé à l'ordre. Avec le recul, j'ai été un con prétentieux qui a une carrière médiocre et une vie de famille dénuée d'affection, je ne parle même pas d'amour.

Colbert fixa intensément Laurence, en pleine confession.

\- J'ai tout raté commissaire. Ma femme se préoccupe surtout de ces trucs de bonnes femmes bourgeoises, des bonnes œuvres du Rotary, que sais-je ? Mes enfants me méprisent et se sont éloignés. Leur mariage leur a donné l'occasion de prendre le large. Ils n'attendent que leur héritage. Si je suis honnête, je n'ai rien fait pour qu'ils me respectent non plus.

Tout à ses aveux, Belfort commençait aussi à prendre conscience de l'existence d'Avril. 35 ans lui revenaient à la figure. Devant Laurence, il n'était plus qu'un vieux monsieur seul et triste.

\- Excusez moi commissaire, vous me cueillez avec ces révélations qui m'obligent à regarder mon passé de raté. Je suis à un âge où l'on fait le bilan de sa vie, et le mien n'est pas brillant, loin de là et vous venez m'expliquer que je n'ai été qu'un pauvre type toute ma vie.

Mettez-vous à ma place Commissaire, vous arrivez et en 20 minutes pour me jeter les quarante dernières années de ma vie à la tête. Admettez que je sois surpris et abasourdi par toutes ces informations. Cela dit, je vous le répète qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

Laurence avait été secoué par l'attitude et les propos de Belfort. Il espérait le déni pour mieux lancer sa colère bien pensante au visage de Belfort, le déculpabilisant lui-même de son attitude. Le parallèle avec son comportement résonnait tellement qu'il ne savait que penser de Belfort. Sa vie ne ressemblait pas à grand-chose d'autre que celle de Colbert, jouisseur, égoïste.

Il ne savait s'il devait le qualifier d'infâme salaud ou de lâche. Il se rassurait en se disant que lui au moins n'avait pas rendu ses enfants en colère contre lui. Une pensée le foudroya : sauf qu'il y a Thierry maintenant…en colère lui aussi.

Laurence, pensif ne savait trop que dire.

\- Je vous remercie de votre franchise M. Colbert. Je ne savais pas quoi attendre. Je suis partie dans l'idée d'offrir la vérité à Alice et je me rends compte que je risque de faire plus de mal que de bien.

Je comprends qu'il vous faille du temps pour digérer tout cela. A ce stade, tout cela reste entre nous. Je n'en dirai rien à Mlle Avril. Cependant, j'aimerai que l'on se revoit pour parler de tout cela dans quelques temps. D'ici là, je vous laisse ma carte, vous pouvez me contacter à tout moment.

Les deux hommes se levèrent simultanément et se jaugèrent sans savoir quoi penser de ce moment de vérité et du secret qui les liait tous les deux.

_A suivre..._


	4. Chapter 4

Revenu seul dans son bureau après avoir raccompagné le commissaire, Colbert se tassa lourdement dans son fauteuil assommé par les révélations de Laurence. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui explique ses défauts et ses erreurs. Il avait très bien vécu comme cela pendant des dizaines d'années et voilà qu'un petit fonctionnaire venait lui faire la morale. Mais pour qui se prend-il ?

Peut-être que ce flic n'était qu'un vendu cherchant à le faire chanter pour de l'argent ou autre…

Colbert se rendait compte que sa parano était complètement démesurée. Pauvre imbécile que je suis…

Ce commissaire semblait en savoir beaucoup sur cette petite et cherchait à la protéger. Curieux, cette histoire, il ne m'a rien demandé, rien n'est logique dans cette affaire.

Il se servit un cognac pour essayer de trouver du réconfort. En vain…

Colbert se remémorait le moment où Emilie lui avait révélé qu'elle était enceinte. Mécontent de la situation, il lui avait proposé de payer une faiseuse d'ange pour régler le « problème ». Emilie s'était mise à pleurer et à insister pour qu'il quitte sa femme pour elle et fonder une famille. Colbert ne voulait pas changer de vie. Il avait épousé la fille d'un propriétaire de théâtre à Paris et voulait en profiter pour construire une carrière influente dans ce milieu. Ses intérêts étaient plus importants qu'une danseuse de province.

Emilie s'était mise en colère, le menaçait de tout raconter à sa femme. Colbert ne bougeait pas et lui avait donné de l'argent avant de la quitter quelques jours plus tard.

Compte tenu de sa grossesse, Emilie ne pouvait plus danser et fut conserver pour faire le ménage à l'Opéra. Elle vécut les humiliations des artistes et surtout des danseuses qui méprisaient sa situation, bienheureuses de ne pas être concernées.

Au fil des semaines, elle en vint à détester cet enfant qui avait brisé sa carrière et sa vie amoureuse autant que Colbert qui l'avait répudiée.

Le jour de la naissance, elle envoya une lettre à Colbert pour lui annoncer la naissance qu'il avait une fille, Alice. Elle pensait que Colbert allait revenir vers elle comme dans ces films hollywoodiens qu'elle adorait. Pour toute réponse, elle reçut une enveloppe avec quelques billets sans lettre ou explication. Il s'était débrouillé pour partir pour l'Opéra de Toulouse, sur un coup de piston de son beau-père.

Le rejet pour son enfant n'en fut que plus grand, la rendant responsable de sa vie morne, sans avenir et sans mari. Avec un enfant, rien ne sera possible, elle ne pourra trouver un homme prêt à l'épouser.

Prise d'une montée d'égoïsme, elle se décida un petit matin de printemps de laisser l'enfant (elle n'arriva pas à dire sa fille) à l'assistance publique à Lille. Elle s'était décidée à partir à Paris pour recommencer de zéro. Elle ne jeta qu'un vague regard au bébé lui laissant seulement un médaillon offert par sa grand-mère.

Elle réécrit à Colbert pour lui proposer de recommencer leur histoire maintenant qu'elle n'était plus embarrassée de l'enfant. Aucun intérêt de lui répondre.

Sursautant à cause du téléphone, Colbert revint au temps présent, comme sortant d'un mauvais rêve. Pris par ses souvenirs, il avait replongé dans une période de sa vie qu'il aurait voulu légère mais qui avait organisé le destin de Colbert, homme devenu méfiant et aigri pour sa famille. La présence de ses enfants ne faisait que raviver la culpabilité qui le rongeait d'avoir abandonné sa fille. Pour ne plus vivre dans ces remords, il avait occulté cette partie en se fermant aux siens à tout jamais.

\- Mais comment j'en suis arrivé là ?

Colbert se décida de faire quelque chose de la situation. Bien que rien ne puisse réparer le passé. Il voulait mieux connaître cette jeune femme.

L'attitude de Laurence l'intriguait, pas de chantage, il ne semblait pas venir de la part d'Alice.

Après avoir mûrement réfléchi, il se décida à l'action.

…

Sur le chemin du retour vers Lille, Laurence n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il sentait un malaise certain en lui, l'impression d'avoir agi en dépit du bon sens et des intérêts d'Alice et en même temps d'avoir voulu bien faire.

J'ai fait tout cela pour son bien pour éviter qu'Alice soit trop déçue, se répétait, raisonnait la voix raisonnée et paternaliste de Laurence. Le voyage l'avait convaincu d'avoir bien agi. Alice ne saura jamais…C'est sûr, au moins je lui ai épargné une déception.

Ce besoin de protéger n'était pas nouveau pour Swan. Il savait que pour Alice, l'absence de famille auprès d'elle s'avérait bien plus cruelle qu'elle ne le disait. Elle se gardait bien d'en parler autrement que par l'ironie. Marlène et lui n'étaient pas dupe et il respectait sa tristesse.

L'attitude de Colbert l'avait surpris. Le constat d'une vie gâchée était évident dans ses propos. Les révélations de Colbert avaient profondément ému Laurence, incontestablement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il peut ressortir de bon dans tout ça ? doutait Laurence.

A l'arrivée à Lille, il était persuadé que tout cela n'irait nulle part, Colbert ne voulant pas bousculer son quotidien. Pas de peine supplémentaire pour Alice. Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur son enquête en cours et continue son chemin. Au moins, elle ne sait rien et tant mieux.

Rien de bon ne sortirait de tout cela, mieux valait garder cela pour lui et continuer à maltraiter Alice de bon cœur. Une vie sans elle n'avait aucun sens mais jamais il ne l'admettrait, encore moins de la voir comme une femme

Un jour il faudra qu'il lui parle de tout ...ou pas…


	5. Chapter 5

Sur le chemin du retour vers Lille, Laurence n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il sentait un malaise certain en lui, l'impression d'avoir agi en dépit du bon sens et des intérêts d'Alice et en même temps d'avoir voulu bien faire.

J'ai fait tout cela pour son bien pour éviter qu'Alice soit trop déçue, se répétait, raisonnait la voix raisonnée et paternaliste de Laurence. Le voyage l'avait convaincu d'avoir bien agi. Alice ne saura jamais…C'est sûr, au moins je lui ai épargné une déception.

Ce besoin de protéger n'était pas nouveau pour Swan. Il savait que pour Alice, l'absence de famille auprès d'elle s'avérait bien plus cruelle qu'elle ne le disait. Elle se gardait bien d'en parler autrement que par l'ironie. Marlène et lui n'étaient pas dupe et il respectait sa tristesse.

L'attitude de Colbert l'avait surpris. Le constat d'une vie gâchée était évident dans ses propos. Les révélations de Colbert avaient profondément ému Laurence, incontestablement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il peut ressortir de bon dans tout ça ? doutait Laurence.

A l'arrivée à Lille, il était persuadé que tout cela n'irait nulle part, Colbert ne voulant pas bousculer son quotidien. Pas de peine supplémentaire pour Alice. Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur son enquête en cours et continue son chemin. Au moins, elle ne sait rien et tant mieux.

Rien de bon ne sortirait de tout cela, mieux valait garder cela pour lui et continuer à maltraiter Alice de bon cœur. Une vie sans elle n'avait aucun sens mais jamais il ne l'admettrait, encore moins de la voir comme une femme

Un jour il faudra qu'il lui parle de tout ou pas…

Quelques semaines plus tard, Laurence était absent de son bureau, parti interroger la famille d'un patient décédé curieusement à l'hôpital. Marlène utilisa ce temps en mettant au propre sa manucure. Concentrée sur cette tâche particulièrement délicate, elle n'entendit pas la porte du bureau s'ouvrir sur Martin.

Martin toussa discrètement et fit sursauter Marlène. Le policier rougit jusqu'aux oreilles devant la beauté sidérale de la secrétaire qui lui ôtait tous ses moyens.

\- Excuse-moi de t'avoir dérangé Marlène

\- Pas de souci, si tu cherches le commissaire il est à l'hôpital, répondit Marlène, toujours obnubilée par ses cuticules.

\- Oui, je sais mais il y a un monsieur qui voudrait le voir, il dit que c'est très important

\- Il faut qu'il patiente !

\- Mais il insiste!

\- D'accord, fais-le venir, s'il te plait.

Martin alla chercher l'individu d'un certain âge. Il le fit entrer dans le bureau et le laissa avec Marlène.

Celle-ci observa son interlocuteur avec l'impression de le connaître…

\- Bonjour Monsieur, je crois savoir que vous souhaitez voir le commissaire mais il est parti pour une enquête. Il vous rappellera si vous me laissez vos coordonnées, dit-elle de son plus beau sourire attendri par ce vieux monsieur.

\- C'est-à-dire que j'ai fait le voyage de Paris exprès pour le voir, je peux attendre son retour.

\- Je ne sais pas quand il reviendra…

Marlène continua de l'observer.

\- C'est drôle j'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu….

\- Si vous êtes venu à Paris peut être, je ne suis pas de Lille. Moi, je ne vous aurai pas oublié, sourit-il reprenant ses réflexes de charmeur

\- Non, pardonnez-moi, je suis malpolie

\- Je vous en prie, je …

Au même moment le téléphone sonna.

\- Excusez-moi, je dois répondre… Bureau du commissaire Laurence, j'écoute ?... Ah commissaire, ça tombe bien, il y a quelqu'un qui souhaite vous parler

A l'autre bout, Laurence demande l'objet de la visite de cette personne croyant qu'il s'agissait de l'enquête.

\- Attendez, je demande. Quel est le but de votre visite ?

\- C'est personnel,

\- Le commissaire est très occupé, je ne vous ai pas demandé votre nom

\- André Colbert

\- Commissaire, il dit que c'est personnel, il s'agit de M. André Colbert, …Commissaire ? Allô ? Je vous ai perdu ?

Laurence était sans voix de savoir Colbert à Lille et surtout au commissariat.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour craignant qu'il ne croise pas hasard Avril dans les couloirs du commissariat en train de fouiner!

\- Marlène, pouvez-vous demander à Martin de conduire ce Monsieur à mon domicile. Je pars de l'hôpital et je le rejoins.

Marlène sentait comme de la tension dans la voix de son patron, fait inhabituel…

\- Marlène A tout à l'heure !

Il raccrocha aussi sec surprenant Marlène restait au bout d'une fil …

\- Ben ça alors, … euh, ben ça alors !

Marlène rassembla ses pensées avant de s'adresser à M. Colbert.

Le commissaire vous propose de le rejoindre à son domicile. Martin va vous conduire…. MARTIN !

Le policier arriva.

\- Le commissaire vient d'appeler, tu peux emmener Monsieur chez lui.

\- Oui bien sûr, voulez-vous me suivre Monsieur ?

Colbert opina et remercia Marlène de son plus joli sourire.

\- Je vous remercie Mademoiselle pour votre gentillesse, en remettant son chapeau après l'avoir salué.

\- Je vous en prie rougit Marlène.

Colbert et Martin sortaient du bureau et s'éloignaient vers le parking du commissariat alors qu'Alice arrivait à l'opposé voyant un vieil homme quittait le bureau de Laurence.

Elle se précipita vers Marlène.

\- Salut Marlène, c'est qui le vieux ? Il est dans l'affaire de l'hôpital demanda avidement Alice, à la recherche du scoop dont Laurence la tenait à l'écart.

\- Je ne crois pas, il doit retrouver le commissaire chez lui pour discuter. Ça a l'air privé

\- Ah flûte dommage…. Donc ça veut dire que Laurence aurait des amis se moqua Alice.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils soient amis car le commissaire ne s'attendait pas à le voir. Ils se sont vus il y a quelque temps à Paris. Peut-être un ami de sa mère?

\- Ouaouhh si c'est le nouveau Jules d'Alexina ça va être juteux !

\- En parlant de Jules, Alice, comment s'est passé ta soirée ?

Les deux filles se concentrèrent sur les sorties et la vie amoureuse d'Alice et oublièrent le vieil homme pour un moment….


	6. Chapter 6

Martin et André Colbert patientaient devant le seuil de l'appartement de Laurence depuis quelques minutes quand celui-ci finit par arriver, essoufflé d'avoir grimpé les escaliers à toute vitesse… sans doute aussi à cause du stress accompagné d'un mauvais pressentiment.

-Merci MARTIN, vous pouvez retourner au commissariat.

\- Oui commissaire, au revoir Monsieur, Martin fila rapidement.

Laurence ouvrit la porte tout en retirant son manteau. Il se retourna vers Colbert. Le vieil semblait tendu

\- Excusez-moi je ne vous ai pas proposé un vestiaire… voulez-vous boire quelque chose ?

\- Je ne suis pas contre un whisky, s'il vous plait...

Après avoir débarrassé Colbert de son manteau, Laurence servit deux verres de pur malt et proposa un siège à son invité. Ils s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre, profitant d'une gorgée d'alcool pour gagner du temps.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Laurence prit l'initiative.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir un jour, M. COLBERT

\- A vrai dire, je ne l'imaginais pas lorsque nous nous sommes quittés.

\- Que puis-je pour vous ?

Colbert faisait tourner son verre dans sa main ne sachant par où commencer.

Laurence patientait mais son impatience coutumière le gagnait.

-M. COLBERT….

Le vieil homme prit une longue respiration avant de se lancer.

\- Notre rendez-vous m'a bouleversé et vous ne savez pas combien je vous ai haï de venir me parler d'Alice…

Sa voix tremblait mais il commençait arriver à articuler sa pensée.

\- Je vous en ai voulu de détruire ma vie et d'essayer de me culpabiliser pour mon comportement. Je n'avais pas envie de revenir sur tout cela.

Bien que vous m'ayez donné des informations très précises je me suis posé des questions sur la réalité de votre propos et mon éventuelle paternité.

\- Ecoutez M. COLBERT, je ne suis pas un maître chanteur en mal d'argent. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai aucun intérêt dans cette histoire. Au contraire, j'en suis venu à regretter de m'être lancé dans ses recherches

\- Vous auriez pu vous abstenir avant de venir me voir et foutre ma vie en l'air.

\- M. Colbert, si la vérité était simple à affronter, on ne se mettrait pas dans des états pareils, s'énerva Laurence.

Les deux hommes se calmèrent après s'être jugés du regard.

Colbert reprit

\- Bref, j'ai fait faire une enquête à la suite de vos propos. Le détective que j'ai engagé à confirmer vos investigations à partir de mes propres souvenirs. A priori je suis bien le père d'Alice Avril.

Mon détective a retracé pour moi toute l'existence d'Alice depuis qu'elle a été recueillie à l'orphelinat. J'ai lu tous les articles d'Alice ce qui m'a permis de constater qu'elle a souvent écrit sur vos enquêtes. J'ai constaté que certains d'entre eux ne vous ménageaient pas. Cependant, j'ai senti une relation de confiance entre vous. Il est rare qu'un policier soit autant mis sous les projecteurs par un journalisme….

Une sorte de vanité mal placée j'imagine mais qui montre un certain respect pour vous ... Mon détective a eu l'occasion de suivre Mlle Avril et m'a montré des photos.

Cela m'a permis de sentir combien elle était déterminée et combien elle était persévérante, comme vous me l'aviez dit. Elle a un tempérament de feu !

\- Ne m'en parlez pas grommela Laurence, en repensant à l'audace invasive d'Alice et aussi assez étonné que Colbert ait décidé de s'intéresser à Alice…un bon point pour lui.

\- Quelque part je suis assez fier de sa trempe, souriait Colbert. De cette personne, que je ne connais pas j'admire le courage et la fougue, tout ce que je n'ai pas et dont j'aurai eu besoin dans mon existence.

Laurence attendait la suite.

\- Cela m'a fait réfléchir et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai décidé, qu'à mon âge il était temps de prendre mes responsabilités et j'ai parlé à ma femme de l'existence d'Alice. Je ne vous cache pas que cela ne s'est pas très bien passé. Être infidèle est une chose, avouer l'existence d'un enfant 35 ans après ce sont des révélations qui ne passent pas très bien.

Nous n'avions plus vraiment de conversation mais là nous sommes proches du néant. Mon âge certain me permet désormais de ne plus craindre de perdre grand-chose. Je crois que c'est une opportunité pour moi d'adoucir ma pitoyable existence.

\- Vous auriez pu me dire tout cela au téléphone, pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ?

\- J'avais besoin de vous le dire en face, vous êtes le seul à qui je peux parler sans méfiance. Je sais que vous avez les intérêts d'Alice à cœur et que vous ne semblez rien attendre en retour

\- Je n'attends rien en retour, je vous l'ai déjà dit répondit d'un ton sec Laurence.

\- Oui bien sûr, soupira Colbert

\- Et donc, … éluda Laurence

\- Je vais reconnaître Alice, je vais lui donner la part d'héritage qu'elle doit recevoir en tant qu'enfant quand bien même illégitime. Je vais le faire à ma manière, cela va me prendre un peu de temps pour organiser tout cela mais je tenais à vous le dire de vive voix.

Laurence restait sans voix devant cette révélation qui le prenait totalement de court. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne nouvelle… enfin pour Alice, pour lui aussi….

Il avala une longue rasade de son whisky qui n'arrivait pas à l'anesthésier.

\- M. Colbert, votre décision très franchement me surprend, elle vous honore sans doute mais égoïstement j'aurai une demande à vous faire.

\- Je vous écoute, commissaire.

\- Ne vous méprenez pas, je respecte votre choix, qui d'ailleurs ne m'appartient pas mais je voudrais que …. Comment dire…. Je voudrais que vous n'évoquiez pas mon rôle dans votre décision de reconnaître Alice.

Je n'ai rien dit à Alice et si elle savait ce que j'ai fait elle me tuerait.

\- Ca ne m'étonnerait pas en effet….

Un long silence s'installa car Laurence ne savait quoi penser et Colbert ne souhaitait pas se justifier.

Il finit son verre cul sec puis se leva pour récupérer son manteau.

Laurence prit conscience du mouvement et regarda Colbert se préparait à partir.

\- M. Laurence, je crois que nous n'aurons plus l'occasion de nous revoir. Je tenais à vous remercier d'être venu me voir même si plus rien ne sera plus comme avant.

Laurence posa nerveusement son verre tout en se levant pour raccompagner Colbert.

\- Oui, euh, merci, euh… effectivement nous ne nous reverrons plus. Je ne sais quoi vous dire si ce n'est ….bon courage…,

Au revoir Commissaire

Au revoir Monsieur Colbert dit Laurence en refermant la porte derrière le père d'Alice.

Laurence retourna dans le salon et s'assit lourdement dans son canapé.

\- Oh la la …. Comment cela va finir….. Laurence s'inquiétait de la réaction d'Alice à l'encontre de Colbert. Une bombe atomique ne va pas tarder à tomber… Et je vais y laisser des morceaux…

...


	7. Chapter 7

_Pour les fêtes, un nouveau chapitre, ça suit son petit bonhomme de chemin..._

_Mariage de raison, chapitre 7_

Au commissariat, Marlène sentait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez le Commissaire.

Depuis la visite de ce vieux monsieur quelques jours plus tôt, il semblait complètement déconcentré, incapable de s'intéresser aux enquêtes en cours alors qu'Alice n'arrêtait pas de le bassiner sur l'avancement de l'enquête.

\- Commissaire!

\- Mmmmm

\- Commissaire ?

\- Oui Marlène

\- Je m'inquiète …

\- De quoi donc, répondit Laurence, complètement inattentif aux propos de Marlène

\- Pour vous….

\- Il n'y a rien de grave Marlène

\- Mais commissaiiiiire !

Le ton strident de Marlène avait réveillé Laurence de ses pensées.

\- Mais Marlène, tout va bien, il y a cette enquête qui me tracasse mais rien d'inhabituel.

\- Commissaire, vous me cachez quelque chose et je vois que vous n'êtes pas dans votre assiette, vous êtes pas comme d'habitude...

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien depuis que ce vieux monsieur est venu, on dirait que vous êtes dans la lune, …

Laurence pâlit, il ne pensait pas que la rencontre avec Colbert avait changé son comportement.

Il essaya de prendre son ton désagréable que tout le monde lui connaissait mais sans succès

\- Qu'est ce que vous me racontez Marlène…

\- Oui c'est vrai, tout le monde me le dit et essaie de savoir.

\- Tout le monde ?

\- Oui, le commissaire Tricard, Glissant même Alice trouve que vous êtes bizarre…

\- Alice ?

\- Oui elle croit que c'est à cause du fiancé de votre mère

\- Du f…. de ma mère ! Mais d'où vous sortez ça !

\- Mais commissaire, vous avez fait conduire ce monsieur chez vous et Martin il ne veut rien nous dire….

\- Mais…. Mais…mais de quoi je me mêle ?!

\- Je sais qu'avec votre maman c'est bien compliqué mais c'est fantastique qu'elle refasse sa vie et qu'elle vous en parle, non ?

Laurence était sans voix devant les plans échafaudés par toutes les fouines du commissariat. En son for intérieur, l'idée que sa mère ait un fiancé lui donnait des boutons mais ça aurait finalement été moins pire que ce qu'il vivait

\- Marlène, ce monsieur n'a rien à voir avec ma mère, Dieu merci !

\- Mais il voulait vous voir à titre personnel, j'ai cru que … et Alice aussi ! Elle était tellement contente pour votre mère…

\- Marlène, vous serez gentille de dire à toute cette bande de curieux qu'ils se mêlent de leurs affaires…

\- Commissaire…

Laurence regarda Marlène et vit dans ses yeux de l'inquiétude et une colère qui calma immédiatement Laurence de ses vitupérations.

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser Marlène mais tout va bien avec ma mère, toujours à l'ouest et toujours parti par mont et par vaux mais pas de fiancé en vue Dieu merci !

\- Alors commissaire, qu'est ce qui vous tracasse ?

Un long silence s'éternisa entre eux. Laurence hésitait à parler car il se fatiguait à porter seul ce secret sur Alice, il savait que Marlène s'inquiétait sincèrement pour lui.

\- Marlène, tout va bien, rien de grave qui ne mérite beaucoup d'attention

\- Commissaire, vous me mentez

\- Non,… enfin disons que … pas vraiment, …

\- Commissaire …..

\- Ecoutez Marlène, ça suffit maintenant, nous avons du travail, nous ne sommes pas ici pour évoquer mes états d'âme. Retournez au travail

Marlène était vexée mais surtout peinée que le commissaire refuse de lui faire confiance alors qu'il n'était vraiment pas dans son assiette.

Toute la journée passa dans un silence lourd et gênant. Au moment de quitter le bureau, Marlène s'approcha du bureau du Commissaire et avait dans ses yeux un voile de larmes qui déstabilisa le commissaire.

\- Marlène, je vous en prie un peu de tenue, en essayant de prendre son « air » de commissaire.

\- Je vois que ça ne va pas et vous ne me faites pas confiance, c'est injuste…

Il fallait évacuer le mal-être de Marlène mais il ne voulait pas faire de sa secrétaire une complice de ces actions.

\- Marlène il n'y a personne que je ne respecte plus que vous, je veux juste pour épargner des soucis et des embêtements qui pourraient un jour arriver, bien que je n'ai rien fait de mal

\- Vous ne me faites pas confiance voila tout….

\- Bon Marlène ça suffit maintenant !

Un moment passa où Marlène ne bougea pas et Laurence céda finalement.

\- Ecoutez Marlène, je veux la discrétion absolue, rendez vous chez moi dans 20 minutes, d'accord ?

Le visage de Marlène s'éclaira devant Laurence.

\- Oui, commissaire ! A tout à l'heure !

_A suivre..._


	8. Chapter 8

\- Voilà Marlène, vous savez tout conclut Laurence, son verre à la main, à bout de souffle après avoir raconté son initiative à Marlène pour aider Alice.

\- Commissaire, il faut tout lui dire sinon ça va mal finir. Vous avez voulu bien faire, elle le comprendra, il est encore temps.

Laurence regardait Marlène doutant que la vérité soit une bonne solution au cas particulier.

\- Marlène, je préfère ne rien dire, c'est mieux comme ça. En plus avec Alice, je n'ai rien à perdre. Si je ne lui étais pas utile, elle me crèverait les pneus à chaque fois que possible.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Marlène se mit en colère.

\- Ça suffit maintenant Commissaire ! Il va falloir regarder les choses en face un jour entre vous et Alice, vous ne croyez pas ?

\- Vous voulez dire quoi par-là ?

\- Commissaire, vous avez des sentiments pour Alice, admettez-le !

Laurence écarquilla les yeux devant la finesse d'esprit de Marlène et surtout sa profonde humanité. Marlène vouait un culte à Laurence, c'était peu dire mais elle savait que jamais il n'y aurait quelque chose. Elle voyait l'attraction de Laurence pour Alice, même si cela l'a blessé cruellement.

\- Marlène, Avril est la dernière personne vers qui… ?

\- Ça suffit, arrêtez ! ça devient trop grave !

Laurence se tut, penaud devant l'autorité de Marlène.

-Oui, bon peut être que je ne lui veux pas de mal…

\- C'est si compliqué que cela de dire que vous vous inquiétez pour elle comme pour moi ?

\- Oui, oui….

\- Alors, …

-Alors, quoi ?

\- Dites-le à voix haute !

Laurence, blanc comme un linge, refusait d'admette quoi que ce soit sur Alice encore moi devant Marlène, dont il avait suffisamment abusé de ses sentiments pour lui

\- Bon allez ça suffit, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de rester, je me demande même ce que j'ai pu vous trouver, vous n'êtes finalement qu'un lâche … au revoir Commissaire, à demain au travail, on restait désormais professionnel, …

Marlène était en train de se préparer pour quitter l'appartement et de sortir arrangeant son manteau et sa coiffure et prenant son sac à main. Elle avait la main sur la porte quand tout à coup….

\- Attendez !

Elle se retourna et découvrit un Laurence pris par un puissant dilemme.

\- Ecoutez Marlène, il se pourrait que…

\- Oui…

\- Vous auriez peut-être raison…

\- C'est-à-dire…

\- Et bien que vous n'auriez pas tort….

\- Commissaire ?

\- Oui ? dit Laurence en levant la tête

\- On va tourner longtemps autour du pot comme ça ?

\- Mais vous savez comme je suis…

Marlène voyait Laurence ramait lamentablement et cela lui procurait une petite joie sadique mais que sa bonne nature chassa.

\- Commissaire ?

\- Mmmm ?

\- Si vous n'exprimez pas ce que vous ressentez à haute voix, je m'en vais !

\- Oh Marlène

\- Bonne soirée, Commissaire

\- Oui bon, il se pourrait que peut être….

\- Oui….

\- Je me fasse du souci pour Al….ice et pour vous bien sûr !

\- Ce n'est pas le sujet commissaire !

\- Que je veuille protéger Alice…

\- Elle se débrouille très bien toute seule depuis le temps

\- Oui c'est vrai disons que je voulais l'aider

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ….

\- Bon allez je m'en vais

\- Parce que je l'AIME !

\- Enfin, nous y voilà dit Marlène, en reposant son sac et son manteau, on peut enfin avancer

Laurence était effondré dans son fauteuil, épuisé d'avoir fait cet aveu à haute voix surtout devant Marlène qui lui vouait un culte.

\- Ça va mieux demanda Marlène

Laurence avait enfoui son visage dans ses mains comme honteux…

\- Je vous fais du mal Marlène,

Marlène s'assit face à Laurence et prit le temps de se recomposer.

\- Vous savez Commissaire, j'ai pas l'air comme cela mais je ne suis pas bête. Je vois les choses, je vois votre attitude vis-à-vis d'Alice. Je ne parle pas des autres femmes c'était un passe-temps. J'ai compris que je ne pourrai vous faire ressentir la même chose pour moi

\- Vous savez Marlène, je ne vous veux pas de mal au contraire, je ne suis pas à la hauteur du bonheur qu'on doit vous donner. Vous méritez mieux !

\- Je sais mais ce qui compte aujourd'hui c'est Alice !

\- Oh là là, mais comment j'en suis arrivé là

\- Parce que vous êtes un macho …

\- Mais non !

\- Mais si !

\- Je voulais bien faire…

\- Depuis quand Alice est en sucre et n'aurait pas compris ce que vous vouliez faire

\- Je ne suis pas sensé me mêler de ses affaires et cette fouineuse…

\- Elle vous a demandé quelque chose ?

\- Non, mais connaître sa mère et devoir vivre sans elle aussi vite lui a fait du mal….

\- Mais de quoi je me mêle !

\- Mais Marlène, elle mérite !

\- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire mais pourquoi faire l'enquête dans votre coin sans lui en parler. Tout boîte dans cette histoire…

\- Pour être honnête j'étais tellement sûr de ne rien trouver et donner enfin à Alice une forme de fin à cette histoire,

\- Vu comme ça

\- …. Et finalement j'ai tellement bien fait mon travail que ça va se retourner contre moi !

\- Oh là là qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, commissaire ?

\- Si vous avez une idée je prends… pour l'instant elle n'est au courant de rien, je vivrai avec ça…

\- Je vous promets ça restera entre nous.

Un grand silence s'installa entre eux, inconfortable …. Ils avaient le sentiment d'une fuite en avant dans un mensonge qui ne faisait que grossir

D'un coup, la sonnette d'entrée retentit, à plusieurs reprises, stridente et paralysante

\- Laurence, Laurence ! Vous êtes là ? faut que je vous parle….


	9. Chapter 9

9

Ni Laurence ou Marlène ne bougeaient, transis par le bruit. Laurence fit signe à Marlène de garder le silence pour faire croire à son absence. Il voulait l'éviter et il n'aurait pu expliquer la présence de Marlène, honnête comme elle est, elle serait partie dans une embrouille.

\- Laurence ouvrez bon dieu, Alice sonnait et tapait à la porte à deux doigts de démonter la porte. C'est important j'ai un truc à voir avec vous

\- Laurence et Marlène se recroquevillaient sur eux même comme si cela les cachait d'Alice.

\- Laurence s'il vous plait j'ai besoin de vous parler….

Laurence se tassait sur lui-même rongé par une culpabilité montante.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Alice se lassa et quitta le pas de la porte. Les deux complices entendaient Alice descendre l'escalier.

Ils soufflèrent d'un coup reprenant leur respiration comme s'ils avaient été en apnée depuis le premier coup de sonnette.

\- Fiou ! on n'est pas passé loin souffla Laurence. Il regarda Marlène et baissa aussitôt les yeux, conscient que ce n'était qu'un répit…

Dans le même temps, Alice était complétement déstabilisée par le rendez-vous qu'elle avait eu.

La veille, elle avait reçu un courrier chez elle. Redoutant une nouvelle facture, elle l'ouvrit lentement. Pas de facture mais un contenu intrigant. Maître TOLOSAN, notaire, souhaitait la rencontrer. Aucune précision sur les motifs.

Sa curiosité aidant, elle se rendit aussitôt chez le notaire. La faisant patienter un quart d'heure, le notaire reçut Alice. Celle-ci peu habituée de ce genre de rencontre, attendait nerveuse…

Mme AVRIL, je vous remercie d'être venue car il m'a été demandé de prendre contact avec vous pour vous informer des volontés de mon client.

\- Qui est votre client ?

\- Je suis désolée Mlle Avril mais j'ai consigne de ne pas vous communiquer son identité. Pouvez vous me donner votre carte d'identité.

Alice lui tendit avec colère.

\- Merci Mademoiselle, il est confirmé que vous êtes Alice Avril né le 1er avril 1934.

\- Non mais c'est quoi ces manières, toujours ces bourgeois qui se croient tous les droits !

Alice s'apprêta à partir mais le notaire essaya de l'arrêter, cherchant dans sa riche expérience les mots et la forme pour aider cette jeune femme dans ce qui l'attendait.

\- Mademoiselle calmez-vous laissez-moi vous expliquer. Je comprends votre émoi mais prenez le temps, s'il vous plaît.

\- Mademoiselle je tiens à vous préciser que moi-même je n'ai jamais rencontré mon client. J'agis pour le compte d'un confrère parisien selon les ordres donnés.

\- Excusez-moi mais je pige que dalle à ce que vous me dites, trancha Alice de son ton gouailleur.

\- Je veux bien vous croire….

\- Alors ? ordonna-t-elle d'un coup de menton vers le notaire.

\- Mon client a souhaité vous attribuer une rente compte tenu de votre passé commun.

\- Notre passé commun, mais je connais personne à Paris !

\- Mademoiselle, …le notaire peinait à freiner l'impatience d'Alice.

\- Oui je vous écoute, dit Alice consciente de son impatience.

\- Mademoiselle, cette personne a fait des recherches et il apparaît de façon certaine que vous auriez un lien de parenté ….

\- Quoi? Je suis orpheline, j'ai rencontré ma mère mais elle ne m'a rien laissé. Je vois pas qui me connaîtrait…

Le notaire se racla la gorge, le temps de rassembler ses pensées et faire l'annonce …

\- Il s'agit de votre père…

\- Quoi ! Mais non, mais… comment… mais … ! Mon père !

\- Positivement …. Pour ces raisons, il souhaite vous reconnaitre et vous attribuer une rente au même titre que ces enfants légitimes.

\- Pourquoi maintenant ? mais comment s'appelle-t-il ? que fait-il ?

\- Je ne suis pas en mesure de vous donner ces informations actuellement. La seule chose sûre et qu'à compter de ce jour vous recevrez une rente de 1 000 Nouveaux Francs par mois garanti.

\- Mais je m'en fous de l'argent je veux le connaître !

\- Oui je comprends tout à fait. Cependant je ne peux vous en dire plus. J'ai ordre de vous donner une lettre de sa part.

\- Ben donnez-la moi !

\- Il a mis la condition que vous acceptiez de toucher la rente pour avoir cette lettre. Il ne veut pas que votre colère contre lui vous fasse oublier le confort matériel qu'il souhaite vous apporter.

Alice était dans une colère folle de voir un homme, comme toujours, lui dicter, l'ordre de sa vie et ses choix. Ce type l'avait renié et maintenant il choisissait ce qu'il voulait faire avec elle.

\- Vous acceptez ?

Alice malgré sa colère se rendit compte que 1 000 Francs c'était pas désagréable bien que ce jeu de piste l'énervait au plus haut point.

\- Oui j'accepte, grommela Alice.

\- Pouvez-vous me communiquer les coordonnées de votre banque pour que je fasse le nécessaire. Voici d'ores et déjà en espèce les premiers 1000 francs

Alice n'avait pas de compte bancaire, toute sa fortune tenait dans son studio et la paie du journal passait directement dans le loyer…

Le notaire avait pitié de la jeune femme et bien que ce ne fut pas dans ses prérogatives, s'engagea à gérer cette démarche pour Alice.

Alice s'impatientait d'avoir la lettre promise.

\- Pourrai-je avoir mon courrier désormais !

Le notaire tendit le courrier adressé à Alice. Il sortit quelques instants de son bureau pour laisser lire ce courrier qu'il imaginait explosif !

Alice n'osait pas ouvrir ce courrier. Elle avait tellement espéré connaître ses origines mais elle avait vécu tant de déception qu'elle ne se sentait pas capable d'affronter une nouvelle déception.

\- Allez ma vieille t'es pas une mauviette, qu'est ce qui pourrait arriver de pire que ce que m'a donné cette chienne de vie pour l'instant.

Elle prit connaissance d'un trait la lettre puis la relit une dizaine de fois avant de partir comme un zombi de chez le notaire, celui-ci la voyant sortir de son étude, compatissant sincèrement pour la situation d'Alice.

Sortant du bâtiment, elle s'assit sur un banc pour relire encore une fois la lettre de son père …. Son père !

Elle avait envie de boire un coup mais ne se voyait pas aller toute seule au bistrot. Et puis il fallait en parler à quelqu'un pour partager ce grand moment. La lettre lui proposait un marché complétement inacceptable mais comment faire le tri. Son instinct lui dictait de dire à son père où il pouvait se mettre ses révélations mais elle sentait que cette solution était un poil radical.

Elle faisait face à un dilemme de fou, un poids sur les épaules qui la terrassait et qui lui faisait perdre de vue la découverte d'une famille d'un père qui voulait la connaître …mais à quel prix !

Il faut que j'en parle à quelqu'un… il saura quoi faire

Elle ne voyait que Laurence avec qui en parler. En situation de crise, il saurait la conseiller au mieux.

Elle se rendit donc Rue des Petits Champs pour en parler avec son meilleur ennemi…


	10. Chapter 10

Laurence continuait son enquête qui avançait bien et il avait une conversation avec Glissant sur la victime et les circonstances de sa mort.

Rentrant dans son bureau, il ne put que constater la présence d'Avril. Fallait bien que ça arrive un jour ou l'autre… se dit-il.

Il prit le ton désagréable dont il avait coutume d'utiliser avec elle mais si il manquait de conviction….

\- Oh merde …Avril je n'ai rien à vous dire sur l'enquête, allez-vous occuper de vos chiens écrasés….

\- Bonjour aussi, Laurence, aujourd'hui je ne viens pas pour l'enquête….

Laurence voyait bien qu'Alice était complétement perdue dans ses pensées et ne cherchait pas à lui tirer les vers du nez. Un malaise montait en lui. Il gardait son ton méchant.

\- Alors quoi ?

Alice sentait les larmes montaient et n'arrivaient pas à se contenir, ce qui inquiéta malgré tout Laurence

\- Avril que vous arrive t-il ?

\- Pffffffffffff ?

Laurence se leva.

-Allez venez , on va prendre un remontant.

Ils quittèrent le commissariat pour aller dans un troquet. Alice commanda un cognac inquiétant Laurence.

\- De quoi voulez vous parler Avril ?

Elle but une gorgée de Cognac qui la rendit rouge sous l'effet de l'alcool. Incapable de parler, elle lui tendit la lettre récupérée chez le notaire.

\- J'ai une bonne nouvelle Laurence, l'alcool lui donnait du courage…

\- Ah et pourquoi il fallait venir ici, on ne pouvait pas en parler au commissariat, j'ai une enquête à mener moi et …

\- J'ai retrouvé mon père…

\- ….. pardon ?

Elle but une nouvelle gorgée de Cognac pour prendre encore du courage. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude.

\- Enfin, non… c'est lui qui m'a retrouvé !

\- Et comment ?

\- Ah c'est la question à 100 Francs…. En plus j'ai droit à un héritage

\- Ah bon ?

\- Ben ouais, l'alcool désinhibait Alice

\- Qui est ce ?

\- La deuxième question à 100 Francs

\- Mais comment ?

\- Un notaire m'a contactée pour me dire que mon père avait fait des recherches pour me retrouver. Il me donne une rente de 1000 Francs par mois à compter d'hier.

\- Et qui est ce ?

\- Ah ça c'est l'épreuve qui permette de remporter le gros lot !

\- -Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

\- Après m'être engagé à recevoir cette rente, j'ai pu prendre possession d'un courrier de sa part, à cet espèce de malade !

\- Avril de quoi vous parlez ?

Alice finit son Cognac, qui l'aide à monter dans une colère noire rapidement rattrapée par une vague de tristesse.

\- Et bien, cette erreur de la nature accepte de donner son identité qu'à la condition que je rentre dans le rang ?

\- Le rang….

\- Oui, je ne le rencontrerais que si j'accepte de me marier !

\- Hein !

Alice tendit la lettre à Laurence pour qu'il lise les conditions exigées.

Laurence lut la lettre et pâlit à sa lecture…. Belfort avait un courage qu'il ne lui aurait pas cru capable de se mettre en relation avec Alice. Par contre les conditions qu'il imposait étaient affolantes. Dans quel guêpier avait il mis Avril ?

Alice regarda Laurence avec l'espoir qu'il allait résoudre ses problèmes, sujet aussi simple que d'organiser la paix dans le monde…

\- Vous feriez quoi à ma place ?

Laurence la regarda avec un mélange de sidération et de compassion.

Laurence commanda un whisky, histoire de se donner le temps de réfléchir. Il avala une rasade.

\- Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?

Si il savait que l'auteur de ses tourments était en face d'elle, Alice le massacrerait, à juste raison.

\- Et vous vous en pensez quoi ? détournant le sujet d'une question par une autre question

\- Je ne comprends rien, pourquoi il se manifeste maintenant, pourquoi il me donne cet argent. Comment il me connaît ? J'ai tout fait pour le retrouver et vous aussi, et rien ? Et puis ce qu'il m'impose c'est du chantage !

Laurence haussa les sourcils en guise de confirmation.

\- D'un autre côté, vous allez avoir une rente, ça va vous aider, essayer de chercher les aspects positifs de la situation.

\- Mais je veux le connaître, l'argent j'ai appris à faire sans et je m'en débrouille pas mal depuis ma naissance!

\- Vous allez l'accepter?

\- Mais me marier pour le connaître, non mais ca va pas ! Je me suis débarrassée de Robert, je vais pas repiquer au truc !

\- Alice, ….

\- Ben oui, Vous imaginez l'esprit de ce type, ce qu'il m'oblige à faire ! Je ne vais pas me contenter de l'argent, il le savait bien

\- Vous voulez le rencontrer

Alice le regarda comme si il tombait du ciel.

\- Laurence, enfin, j'ai rêvé de ce moment depuis toujours. Je suis tellement près du but….

\- Et vous allez faire comment ?

\- Comment quoi ?

\- Comment vous allez faire pour vous mariez ?

Alice poussa un grand soupir

\- Ben j'ai l'embarras du choix, Emile, Le Dr Rodier, Grégoire, ….

_A suivre..._


	11. Chapter 11

Dans l'épisode précédent :

\- Comment vous allez faire pour vous marier ?

Alice poussa un grand soupir

\- Ben j'ai l'embarras du choix, Emile, Le Dr Rodier, Grégoire, ….

\- et maintenant, la suite :

Laurence regardait Avril complètement ébahi par les noms des potentiels maris qu'elle s'imaginait.

\- Avril non mais ça va pas le caberlot (la tête) ! Vous allez pas vous marier avec l'un de ces types, vous valez mieux que ça !

Alice, grisée par la descente du Cognac regardait Laurence dans le vague.

\- Vous êtes marrant vous ? Comment je fais ? Et d'ailleurs, je vous ai demandé votre avis, j'attends toujours ?

Laurence était bien incapable de formuler quelques réflexions que ce soit, rongé par une culpabilité qui ne faisait que croître depuis qu'il avait rencontré Colbert.

Il essaya de temporiser mais il ne voulait pas laisser Avril dans le désarroi, et elle était incapable de quoi que ce soit à ce moment là.

Laurence se leva pour payer les consommations. Abasourdie Alice était sans réaction, et il fallut que Laurence la prenne par le bras pour la guider vers la sortie.

Il lui ouvrit la portière de la voiture. Une fois Alice installée, il se plaça au volant mais ne démarra pas immédiatement. Il aurait pu lâchement la confier à Marlène mais une fois encore ça n'aurait fait que le défausser de sa responsabilité.

Avril était complètement tétanisée sous le coup de la nouvelle et de l'alcool.

Il décida de conduire Alice à son appartement et la laisser se reposer. Il la monta à l'appartement en la portant plus qu'en la soutenant, lui retira sa veste et lui proposa de se reposer sur le canapé.

\- Alice ça va ? demanda Laurence inquiet de la sidération qui ne quittait pas Avril. Alice vous m'entendez ?

Alice soliloquait…

\- Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour arriver à ça ? Pourquoi rien n'est jamais simple ?

Laurence était marqué de voir Alice perdue et dévastée. Il n'avait aucune solution à trouver sur l'instant. Sa priorité était de réconforter son amie

\- Alice, reposez-vous. Je fais un aller-retour au commissariat et je reviens pour qu'on discute, d'accord ?

\- Vous revenez hein Laurence, implora Avril, le regardant comme si il pouvait tout résoudre.

\- Oui Alice, je vous le jure. Allongez vous. Je vous laisse un verre d'eau et une petite aspirine.

Il couvrit d'une couverture la petite chose toute désespérée prostrée dans son canapé. Le bourreau aidant sa victime analysa Laurence.

\- Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait, mon Dieu !

Laurence savait qu'il avait détruit Alice malgré sa force et sa volonté. Par son attitude, il l'avait vaincu par son attitude de sauveur.

Laurence arriva au commissariat pour tenir Marlène informée.

\- Elle doit se marier pour connaître le nom de son père ? C'est votre idée ça Commissaire ?

\- Mais non Marlène moi je n'avais pas d'idée c'est bien pour ça qu'on en est là ! Je voulais trouver l'histoire des origines d'Alice pour qu'elle aille de l'avant si j'avais su que Colbert allait avoir une conscience je m'y serai pris autrement.

Laurence la regardait un peu gêné.

\- La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'elle est l'abri du besoin…

\- Commissaire, vous n'avez pas honte. Marlène montait dans une colère folle après avoir entendu Laurence. Vous savez très bien que l'argent n'est pas un sujet pour Alice, enfin pas de cette manière là. ! Vous devez trouver la solution.

\- Mais, je …

\- Pas de mais commissaire, trouvez la solution !

Indépendamment de son côté superficiel, Laurence savait que Marlène avait un vrai bon sens et pouvait peut être aider leur amie.

Laurence et Marlène restèrent pensifs de longue minute.

\- Commissaire, qu'allez vous lui dire ?

\- Ben Marlène, je comptais un peu sur vous pour m'aider à trouver une solution.

Marlène prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer son envie de gifler le Commissaire.

\- Commissaire : la solution c'est la vérité. Tata Lucette me l'a toujours dit.

\- Tata Lucette disait toujours la vérité ?

\- Quand on est religieuse, on n'a pas trop le choix….

\- Ah ben oui vu sous cet angle ….enfin moi je ne suis pas trop religieux….

\- Ah non on est bien d'accord mais c'est à vous de régler la situation que vous avez créée.

Le visage de Marlène s'éclaira.

\- Vous pourriez toujours essayer d'appeler M. Colbert pour qu'il change ses volontés ! ou son notaire !

\- Mais oui Marlène ! Comment je pourrai faire sans vous ! je vais l'appeler !

Laurence se précipita à son bureau pour demander au standard de contact le bureau de M. COLBERT. On lui passa sa secrétaire ;

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle, ici le commissaire Laurence, je souhaiterai parler à M. COLBERT, il me connaît.

Laurence écoutait son interlocutrice. Marlène vit son visage s'assombrir.

\- Très bien Mademoiselle, je vous remercie. Et il raccrocha.

\- Que se passe t-il Commissaire ? Il ne veut pas vous parler ?

\- Non ce n'est pas ça mais M. COLBERT est parti accompagner la troupe du théâtre dans une tournée aux Etats unis et il n'est pas joignable. Il ne revient pas avant trois mois, entre le voyage en bateau et la tournée.

\- Vous pouvez lui écrire ?

\- Bien sûr mais c'est le genre de sujet qu'on aborde de vive voix….

\- C'est vrai… Mais il faut aider Alice

\- Oui je sais, vous ne voulez pas venir réconforter Alice avec moi ?

Après sa question, Laurence lisait dans le regard de Marlène de la déception….

\- Oui Marlène , enfin pardon, il faut que je trouve la solution tout seul. Excusez moi de vous embarquer dans tout ça.

\- Commissaire, je ne veux pas mettre en porte à faux vis-à-vis d'Alice, je veux pouvoir vous aider tous les deux et j'en sais déjà que trop. Mais ce soir, c'est à vous de l'aider. Après tout ce que vous m'avez dit, il faut que vous avanciez…

\- Mais si je la perds…

\- Ce n'est pas de vous qu'il s'agit commissaire, arrêtez de faire l'égoïste, pensez un peu à Alice. Prenez soin d'elle.

Marlène ne voulait pas laisser Laurence dans sa mouise…

\- On est vendredi soir, essayez de la distraire de l'écouter comme un ami. Et arrêtez les plans foireux !

_A suivre..._


	12. Chapter 12

_Mariage de raison, épisode 12 _

Laurence avait bien conscience que la vérité sortait de la bouche de Marlène mais il ne savait pas par quel bout prendre la discussion qu'il devait engager avec Alice en rentrant : foncer, éviter le sujet ? Foncer n'était pas dans sa nature profonde, la seconde solution était confortable mais intenable.

Il savait Alice éreintée psychologiquement par tant de révélations. Personne ne mérite çà, pas même ma pire ennemie, soupira Laurence.

Et au-delà des apparences, Alice n'était pas sa pire ennemie, loin de là….

Au volant de sa voiture, attendant que le feu passe au vert, Laurence était perdu dans ses pensées, perdu tout court et l'échéance approchait de faire face à Alice ce soir.

Et une Alice dégrisée, il n'imaginait pas trop ce que ça pouvait être.

Il fut rapidement informé en finissant de monter les escaliers menant à son appartement en entendant la musique de Yéyé à fond …..

\- Seigneur Marie, Joseph, faut-il l'aimer pour accepter ça…. L'aimer…

\- Marlène m'a forcé la main, je ne l'aime pas non je l'aime bien voilà, c'est tout. C'est ça je l'aime bien et je vais l'aider, comme un ami, parce que je suis son ami.

Laurence était devant la porte, la clé dans la main, prêt à entrer maintenant qu'il avait trouvé un angle d'attaque qui ne permettait pas de paraître faible et avoir à se mettre à nu.

Il ouvrit la porte, en voyant Alice se trémoussait commune une gamine en surprise party

\- Avril c'est quoi ce boucan ! Les voisins vont se plaindre !

Alice se trouva arrêtée dans son mouvement les bras en l'air en plein twist.

Laurence approcha pour éteindre la radio qui hurlait les sentiments de Cloclo.

\- Cette musique n'est vraiment pas pour moi, dit-il en rangeant son imperméable dans le dressing. Je vois que vous allez mieux après cette mise en jambe…

Alice s'assit sur le canapé, un peu honteuse de s'être montrée déchainée.

Alice avait dormi après le départ de Laurence. Ce n'est pas l'ivresse qui l'avait accablée mais le sentiment d'être perdu, nulle part à sa place et malmenée par des gens qui ne la connaissaient pas.

\- Oui ça va mieux, je vous remercie, de m'avoir laissé me reposer, … pour l'aspirine aussi. Maintenant je vais rentrer….

\- Oui je comprends , vous voulez manger un bout avant de partir ?

La classe, ce gars, il m'invite à grailler mais pour rentrer chez moi, je me débrouille. Enfin un repas chaud gratis, c'est toujours bon… Elle n'avait pas encore réalisé que désormais elle avait de l'argent devant elle grâce à son père.

Mais oui c'est vrai ça quand j'y pense et Laurence vit le visage d'Alice redevenir une petite chose, les larmes au bord des yeux.

Il concentra des efforts désespérés pour ne pas la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser pour dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Non, il garda la posture de l'ami.

\- Alice, ça va ?

\- Je ne sais quoi vous dire, … mon père est vivant, il m'offre une rente et j'ai droit à un chantage horrible, inacceptable.

\- Oui, j'imagine que ça doit être difficile…

\- Vous ne m'avez pas répondu au fait !

\- A quoi ?

\- Vous feriez quoi à ma place ?

Laurence laissa trainer un grand moment de silence, incapable de trouver une réponse adéquate.

\- Vous voulez pas diner ? proposa-t-il.

\- Comme toujours, vous évitez le sujet…

Dépitée, Alice allait prendre ses affaires.

\- Non, attendez, ne partez pas comme ça. Effectivement je ne sais pas répondre mais personne ne saurait vous donner la solution. Allez, vous avez besoin de parler ce soir, de compagnie, je vous invite.

\- Oui vous avez raison, je demande beaucoup. Bref, on va diner où ?

\- Pourquoi pas ici ? proposa Laurence

\- Ici, Alice était déçue de ne pas dévaliser la carte d'un restaurant avec sa finesse et ses manières délicates.

\- Oui ici . Laurence avait une belle expérience d'Alice au restaurant mais c'était moins pour son style que la nécessité de rester entre eux, de ne pas être perturbé par des parasites qu'il souhaitait un diner chez lui.

\- Ok mais c'est vous qui faites la bouffe !

\- La bouffe, mon dieu quelle misère ! Oui je m'en occupe mais faudra peut-être un jour tenter la cuisson d'autre chose que des pâtes cramées, Mlle Avril, dit-il d'un ton narquois.

Le ton de Laurence était fait pour titiller Avril et l'aider à retrouver sa pétulance. Alice n'était pas dupe et constatait les efforts de son acolyte à l'aider à chasser ses tourments.

\- D'accord , allez-y montrez-moi !

\- Je n'ai pas grand-chose mais on peut se restaurer : il regarda ce qu'il y avait dans son frigo : œufs, reste de gigot, fruits frais.

\- Que diriez-vous d'œufs Avril ?

\- Pfff dans la série je ne sais pas cuisiner vous ne vous foulez pas non plus !

\- Ah mais c'est un art ! Je vous propose un concours : chacun fait le sien et on voit qui est le meilleur

\- Et après ?

\- Celui qui aura été jugé le meilleur pourra donner un gage au perdant.

\- Je vais vous battre à plate couture : l'œuf c'est la viande des pauvres comme moi, j'accommode comme personne …

\- Ok, ça marche, défi œuf. Pour le rendre meilleur on utilise ce qu'il y a dans la cuisine sans plus ?

Alice reposa ses affaires et se dirigea dans la cuisine en vieille habituée des lieux grâce à leurs tribulations passées.

Laurence était heureux de la voir pleine de vie et d'entrain comme si l'énergie était revenue en elle. Ah Alice,….

Laurence avait trouvé une idée pour occuper Alice et lui changer les idées, de partir vers leur jeu de chat et souris. De fil en aiguille, il avait trouvé cette invention pour donner un peu de joie à Alice.

Il ne fallait pas lui imposer les choses mais lui donner l'impression que c'était le jeu entre eux

Alice sut, dès le moment où Laurence attaqua la préparation de sa recette qu'elle serait battue, son style était loin du haut niveau gastronomique. Et curieusement, ça ne la fit pas enrager. Elle voyait les trésors d'imagination que Laurence s'imposait pour l'aider et ça la touchait de voir les chemins torturés qu'il prenait.

D'abord Alice avait réussi l'exploit, en cuisinant une omelette de dévaster l'ordre de la cuisine en utilisant un nombre d'ustensiles incalculables pour la préparation de sa recette.

L'omelette avait belle allure au vu de l'investissement mis et la pétulance de la cuisinière…

Mais le plat de Laurence était digne d'une entrée au restaurant. Œuf poché accompagné de légume frais et de viande froide, un style de fou.

Laurence voyait Alice morte de faim et se prit au jeu de la chambrer.

\- Allez dites le

\- Dire quoi

\- Que je suis le meilleur !

\- Certainement pas , vous allez me le répéter jusqu'à la fin de ma vie !

\- Allez, reconnaissez-le !

Alice ne voulait pas abdiquer mais son honnêteté naturelle devait reconnaitre la défaite.

\- Oui bon, peut être d'accord, c'est pas mal…

\- Ah oui ! Elle l'a dit ! Allez Avril trinquons à cette victoire !

Alice sourit de bon cœur, vaincu dans l'humour et la bonne humeur.

Ils trinquèrent d'un verre de vin , apaisés que cette journée se termine de façon plus heureuse.

-Le problème c'est que je crains le gage que vous m'avez réservée.

\- Vous avez raison, j'en suis assez content…

\- Bon ben dites moi

\- On mange et après on en parle.

Ils dinèrent en parlant de tout et de rien, mais heureux de ce moment, comme souvent les moments improvisés vous offrent et les souvenirs qu'ils laissent pour longtemps.

Arrivant à la salade de fruit que Laurence avait préparé, Alice n'y tenait plus.

\- Alors c'est quoi mon gage, nettoyer et laver votre voiture ?

\- Vous n'y pensez pas c'est une tache trop grave de vous la confier pour en faire un gage !

\- Repassez vos chemises ?

\- Je vous rappelle le gage est pour vous, pas une punition pour moi

\- Alors crachez votre pastille !

J'y viens, j'y viens mais c'est en deux temps.

Alice commençait à s'inquiéter, connaissant le penchant parfois sadique du commissaire avec elle.

Elle le vit anxieux de se lancer.

\- Allez dites-moi ce que c'est j'en peux plus. Ouvrant les yeux d'horreur : non pas faire des compliments à Carmouillle.

Non Alice, rien à voir avec Carmouille.

\- Alors c'est quoi, ?

Laurence la regarda dans les yeux avec un air sérieux.

\- Vous allez m'obéir pendant 48h !

\- Quoi ? Eh ! c'est franchement pas drôle, j'en ai ma claque des gens qui me disant ce que je dois faire. Alice se levait pour partir

\- Alice, Alice, pardon, je voulais faire un effet et je me suis raté. Excusez-moi, asseyez-vous s'il vous plait je vous expliquer.

Le naturel revenant au galop, Alice imaginait Laurence la maltraitant et elle n'en avait pas la force.

\- Alice, pardon. Quand j'ai dit m'obéir il n'y avait rien de mal de ma part. Voilà je vous emmène demain prendre l'air !

\- ?

Laurence voyait une inquiétude certaine dans le regard d'Avril et l'heure n'était pas aux énigmes.

\- Dans la mesure où je dois décider de votre gage, j'ai décidé qu'il serait plaisant et qu'il devait vous faire plaisir. Je le regretterai peut-être mais les circonstances l'exigent.

Le visage d'Alice s'éclaira de plaisir et se réjouit de ce projet. N'ayant pas l'habitude des grands projets (pour elle un weekend en était un !). Elle était heureuse de cette proposition.

\- Où va-t-on ? Paris ? Alice fantasmait sur Paris depuis toujours.

\- Euh non, pas vraiment… j'ai pensé à la nature, Audinghen, dit-il dans un sourire, espérant provoquer le plaisir dans les yeux d'Alice. Il trouva une certaine déception

\- -Ah ouais, mais pourquoi là-bas.

\- Vous connaissez ?

\- Ben non

\- C'est magnifique et sauvage et ça permettra de s'éloigner un peu d'ici….

Prenant le temps de la réflexion, elle trouva l'idée excitante et surtout marqué par le soin qu'avait Laurence d'essayer de lui faire supporter la situation.

\- Vous avez raison le grand air c'est sympa, mais franchement un jour j'aimerai vraiment aller à Paris

\- Vous inquiétez pas, vous y arriverez à aller à Paris, vous arrivez toujours à vos fins !

\- Mais dites donc c'est un compliment !

\- Je n'ai jamais mis en doute votre ténacité bien au contraire, elle est pénible et envahissante des fois cette ténacité.

Une ombre de tristesse envahit le visage d'Alice.

\- Tenace je le suis mais parfois j'échoue. Regardez toute cette histoire, j'ai tout fait pour connaître mon père, aucun résultat et du jour au lendemain, paf !

Laurence se lança dans une question difficile.

\- Vous regrettez qu'il vous ait retrouvé ?


	13. Chapter 13

13 ème partie

Alice prit son temps pour réfléchir, profitant de triturer sa salade de fruit, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à avaler.

\- J'ai vécu sans famille et même sans l'avoir vécu, je me suis toujours imaginé que ça devait être mieux que l'orphelinat. On ne m'a jamais voulu pour être adoptée ou placée dans une famille. Personne ne voulait de moi, pas d'avenir. Quand on croisait les autres enfants dans la rue ou ailleurs, on les voyait avec leur mère ou leur nourrice, ils semblaient heureux et nous rien.

Longtemps j'ai pensé que c'était normal que mes parents ne veuillent pas de moi puisque personne ne voulait de moi. Vous allez me trouvez cruche mais c'est grâce à Robert que j'ai commencé à espérer qu'on m'aime. Bon ça n'a pas été une réussite, c'est un bonimenteur et il m'a épuisé par ses combines mais je n'ai jamais douté que je comptais pour lui et c'est fondamental.

Ensuite j'ai trouvé mon boulot et le courrier du cœur de Marie Chantal ça m'a saoulé mais c'était sympa que des gens attendent mes conseils même sous le nom de Marie Chantal.

Et puis il y a eu Marlène et vous.

\- Nous ? se surprit Laurence, ému par la déclaration d'Alice, bouleversé par cette vie ingrate et difficile qu'elle avait affrontée.

\- Avec Marlène, j'ai trouvé une confidente une amie sincère qui n'attendait pas autre chose de moi que son amitié, sans arrière-pensée et sans intérêt. Elle est formidable Marlène

\- Oui, elle l'est vous avez raison, pourtant on ne la ménage pas

\- C'est vrai mais ça lui fait du bien aussi !

\- J'abuse un peu

\- Vous abusez tout le temps !

\- Oh, n'exagérez pas !

\- Vous vous foutez de moi, vous voulez vous rappeler combien de fois en sept ans vous m'avez mis en interrogatoire, en prison, en situation infernale pour votre réussite personnelle

\- Oh dites donc, je vous ai aidé dans votre carrière, y avait pas intérêt que Jourdeuil recommence…

Alice tiqua par la phrase de Laurence.

\- Recommence, mais recommence quoi ?

\- Il ne vous a rien dit ?

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Le premier article que vous avez écrit sur l'enquête au cours de laquelle nous nous sommes rencontrés chez ces fous de Bousquet ?

\- Oui et bien ?

\- Jourdeuil avait enlevé votre nom mais connaissant l'histoire, ça m'a un peu énervé qu'il se fasse mousser sur votre dos

\- Et ?

\- Et je suis passé le voir pour lui parler déontologie. Je crois que depuis il a respecté son engagement

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

Laurence s'en voulait d'avouer avoir défendu l'honneur d'Alice.

\- Allez dites-moi ? Vous lui avez crevé les pneus

\- Ah non, on touche pas aux voitures, c'est sacré !

\- Ben quoi ?

\- Son nez a arrêté le coup de poing que je lui ai mis dans la gueule

\- Noooooooooooooon, ce n'est pas possible, vous m'avez défendu ?

\- Non, je ne vous ai pas défendu, je déteste qu'on s'approprie le travail et le mérite d'autrui et là, c'était inacceptable. Le travail c'est sacré aussi !

\- Vous m'avez défendu ! Alice jubilait

\- Mais non, rougissait Laurence, cherchant une contenance et la trouvant en finissant son verre de vin.

Silencieux un moment, ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble

\- En tout ça, dis Laurence, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il m'en ait voulu

\- Disons qu'il me l'a fait payer en prolongeant mes fonctions de Marie Chantal et là bien obligée de faire le boulot.

Ils se levèrent de table pour débarrasser et faire la vaisselle. Alice s'y colla spontanément.

\- Dites Laurence, pourquoi votre gage est de m'emmener en weekend.

\- Je crois que vous en avez besoin

\- On emmène Marlène ?

Laurence fut surpris, il n'avait pas du tout pensé à Marlène et il savait que la blonde ne voudrait pas tenir la chandelle

\- Ce weekend elle partait voir un de ses tantes, je ne sais plus laquelle…

\- Tous les deux alors, mais on risque de ne pas se supporter.

\- Ecoutez, j'ai besoin aussi de grand air, on dit que ce weekend on fait une trêve et on part mais on n'impose rien à l'autre, j'aurai besoin de temps pour moi.

Avril semblait un peu blessée de partir avec lui pour être traité comme une vieille chaussette

Laurence voyait le malentendu dans ses yeux

\- Excusez-moi Avril, je me suis mal fait comprendre, on passe du temps là-bas mais si vous voulez être seul pas de souci, c'est fait pour ça, faire ce qu'on veut, d'accord

\- D'accord Laurence, merci !

Alice finit la vaisselle, et au bout d'un moment elle se prit au jeu de ce weekend.

\- Mais on fait comment pour mes affaires, j'ai besoin de me changer

\- C'est vrai que vos guenilles ont besoin de s'aérer !

\- Et vous ça vous ferait pas de mal d'enlever votre balai dans le c.. pour le weekend

\- Ça m'aurait étonné que le naturel ne revienne pas

\- Non mais sans blague on fait comment ?

\- Je vous ramène ce soir chez vous et je passe vous chercher demain à 9h.

Laurence voyait qu'Alice était fatiguée et que le court trajet ne la tentait pas.

\- Ou …. Vous dormez sur le canapé et demain on passe prendre vos affaires afin de filer à Audinghen.

Alice prit un air de chaton écorché pour amadouer Laurence.

\- Je veux bien la deuxième solution si ça ne vous embête pas.

\- Pas du tout, c'est dans le gage, je décide de faire ce que vous voulez.

Alice appréciait l'approche biscornue de Laurence pour ne pas avouer qu'il voulait l'aider et lui faire plaisir sans perdre son image d'autorité.

\- Allez Alice, la journée a été longue, je vous laisse utiliser la salle de bain et je prépare le canapé pour vous. Pour profiter du weekend, réveil demain à 7H

\- Mais vous êtes un monstre ! 7h un samedi

\- Vous verrez vous ne regretterez pas le coin est splendide.

Alice partit à la salle de bains, se préparer pour la nuit. Laurence, avait préparé le canapé et lui laissa un T Shirt pour passer la nuit. Ils se quittèrent pour la nuit.

Alice était touchée par Laurence, ils se savaient amis mais un pas était franchi ce soir, le confident qu'il était la connaissait par cœur.

Alice eut du mal à s'endormir, ressassant toutes les émotions concernant son père, mais surtout l'affection de Laurence. Une nouvelle maturité naissait en elle, consciente du soutien que lui prodigait Laurence mais craignant toujours que le naturel ronchon du commissaire revienne au galop.

\- Pourvu que le weekend se passe bien…

De son côté, Laurence mettait en ordre ses pensées pour offrir à Avril un répit dans le brouillard qu'elle traversait. Etaient ce ces sentiments pour Alice ou la culpabilité latente en lui que le guidait. Cette situation le déstabilisait mais il commençait à être fatigué de toujours donner l'image d'un être indifférent, qui ne trompait plus Marlène, ni Alice

\- Pourvu que le weekend se passe bien…..

_A suivre_


	14. Chapter 14

Bien qu'ayant dormi profondément, Alice était réveillée avant que le soleil ne se lève, elle s'étira longuement en regardant sa montre : 6h30 ! Ouf ! Laurence n'aura pas le plaisir de me réveiller en fanfare ! Un plaisir que je lui enlève et un plaisir que je me fais se dit-elle !

\- Eh oui ! dit-elle à haute voix

\- Déjà debout Avril, un miracle ! Laurence sortait de la cuisine, une tasse de café à la main, souriant à la posture de chat étiré d'Alice

\- Oh non c'est pas vrai mais vous faites comment pour être toujours debout ?

\- Je voulais avoir le plaisir de vous sortir du lit à coup de pied mais vous m'avez devancé !

\- C'est une demi-victoire pour moi

\- Sinon, bonjour Avril, répondit Laurence tendant à Avril une tasse de café.

\- Moui, pardon bonjour, ...rci pour le café mais je pouvais me le faire, hein !

\- Avril, on va arrêter ça tout de suite, dit Laurence d'un ton sec

\- On arrête quoi, on ne part plus mais vous m'avez promis, vous êtes un sale C…

\- Stop ! mais vous allez arrêter de partir comme ça : ce weekend est une trêve et vous avez promis de faire ce que je vous dirai. Donc vous vous détendez sinon on ne va jamais y arriver !

Alice se rendait compte qu'elle était montée sur pile sans savoir si c'était pour rester dans le cadre habituel de ces aboiements sur Laurence, si c'était leur tête à tête, si elle ne savait que se méfier d'un Laurence gentil ou si l'existence d'un père lui tournait les nerfs….

Ça doit être un peu les quatre sans doute, faut que je lui fasse confiance , ce qui était le cas d'une certaine façon.

Elle sentit une main sur son épaule.

\- Avril, ce weekend c'est pas une compét' à celui qui est le plus con, on remet ça à lundi OK ? Laurence tendit sa tasse pour trinquer et conclure un pacte de non-agression.

Elle voyait dans ses yeux une authentique sincérité, qu'elle voyait très souvent mais soustraite des sarcasmes traditionnels.

-Marché conclu, Avril et Laurence trinquèrent de leur café.

\- Bon maintenant parlons logistique : comme convenu on passe chez vous prendre vos affaires. Il faut que je vous avoue que j'ai mis Marlène au courant de notre weekend, elle est contente de savoir que vous allez vous changer les idées.

Bien sûr que Marlène était au courant. Elle en était ravie, contente de disposer d'un weekend à partager avec Glissant et contente de voir Laurence faire un premier pas.

\- Ah …. S'inquiéta Avril, et elle n'est pas en colère de ne pas l'emmener ?

\- Non, je lui ai promis que je me rattraperai prochainement. Affirmation mensongère, Marlène insistait plutôt pour ne pas être dans la partie que jouait Laurence autour d'Avril.

\- Ah tant mieux, je suis soulagée car je ne voulais pas la blesser

\- Non, pas de souci, au contraire, elle veut que vous vous amusiez.

\- Avec vous c'est toujours amusant dit-elle ironique. Pardon sourit Avril, ça vient tout seul !

\- Oui mais corrigez-vous !

\- Oui Laurence, répondit malicieusement Alice

\- Bref, Marlène ayant les clés de chez vous, elle vous a laissé quelques vêtements.

\- Pour moi ? mais j'ai ce qu'il faut !

\- Excusez-moi d'être désagréable mais je ne veux pas diner avec un épouvantail en chemise à carreau à un diner spectacle

\- Diner spectacle, c'est vrai ! Ouaouhhhhh. Et que fait-on d'autres ?

\- Pour l'instant vous rangez votre gourbi, vous faites un brin de toilettes, on s'en va chez vous et on embraie la route.

\- Ok ça marche je me dépêche

L'énergie d'Alice faisait plaisir à voir, et Laurence se sentait fondre sans arriver à s'en défendre, sans en avoir envie non plus.

Sur le chemin, Laurence lui expliqua ce qu'il projetait de lui proposer pour leur weekend. Alice était au pays des merveilles !

Ils arrivèrent en milieu de matinée à l'hôtel que Laurence avait réservé. C'était un ancien manoir familial reconverti en hôtel de luxe composée de vastes suites Leurs chambres respectives étaient communicantes.

\- Avril, voilà ce que je vous propose, vous vous installez tranquillement et vous vous posez si vous voulez et quand ça vous dit, vous me faites signe d'accord ? C'est du côté de votre chambre qu'est le verrou. Jusqu'à 13h, je suis là ensuite je vous attendrai en bas pour aller déjeuner.

\- Très bien, mais comment fait-on ?

\- Comment fait-on quoi ?

\- Ben oui ?

\- Ben quoi

\- Je m'installe c'est-à-dire ?

Laurence voyait Alice s'énervait sans comprendre. Il lui fait un signe de tête.

\- Ben vous comprenez-moi je n'ai jamais été dans un hôtel de cette classe, je fais tâche…

Instinctivement une remarque désagréable se proposait aux lèvres de Laurence mais il vit la détresse d'Avril et comprit que ce mode de vie indolent et classieux lui échappait.

\- Alice, il n'y a rien de particulier à faire. Je vous accompagne. Laurence entra dans sa chambre poser ses affaires et ressortit.

Il lui prit la clé de ses mains et ouvrit galamment la chambre d'Alice

\- Je pouvais le faire ouvrir une porte

\- Alice, c'est quoi le problème de vous ouvrir la porte, ça s'appelle la courtoisie. Je sais que vous savez vous débrouiller toute seule, vous savez.

\- C'est votre côté macho !

\- On va pas se disputer déjà, rappelez-vous c'est une trêve.

\- Mouais…

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et Alice fut confondue de stupéfaction devant le luxe et l'élégance de cette chambre, deux fois plus grande que sa chambre en sous pente : une vaste pièce composée de la partie lit (à baldaquin) et une partie salon avec un canapé moelleux propice à la sieste ou à la lecture, avec un magnifique bureau en marqueterie idéal pour travailler et écrire.

\- Oh mon Dieu ça existe des endroits pareils !

\- Eh oui Alice ça existe et désormais il faudra imaginer pouvoir en profiter….

\- Oh ça… Alice n'avait pas encore pris en compte la portée de cette héritage tombé du ciel et de l'aisance que cela allait lui donner.

\- Allez Alice, vous vous installez il y a les placards pour vos affaires. Vous appelez le service d'étage pour repasser vos vêtements.

\- Mais ils sont bien mes vêtements !

\- Profitez du service !

\- Du service ? comment je fais ?

\- Vous allez être surprise mais vous avez les bases : bonjour, s'il vous plait merci entre ces mots vous indiquez à votre correspondant ce que vous voulez.

\- Alice prit le téléphone et demanda le service de chambre pour prendre en charge les robes prêtées par Marlène.

Laurence essaya de la mettre à l'aide dans leur lieu de villégiature.

\- Alice, il faut que vous sachiez une chose : utiliser des services ne fera pas de vous une petite peste gâtée et prétentieuse maltraitant les personnes à condition que vous gardiez ce qui fait votre personnalité. Et moi je sais que vous perdrez pas cela, vous avez le respect des autres, du travail des petites gens et de leur difficulté. Jamais vous ne serez une garce, c'est une certitude.

Il poursuivit.

\- Vous ne vous en prenez qu'à ce qui sont de taille et qui le méritent. Et je sais de quoi je parle.

Le ton de Laurence était dénué de mesquinerie ou de sous-entendu : c'était de la sincérité pure, dénuée de toute ironie.

Alice regardait Laurence comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois et réconfortée que quelqu'un comprenne ses peurs, le changement causé par son héritage.

.

Un ange passa entre eux.

\- Allez je vous laisse ranger votre fatras ! A tout à l'heure.


	15. Chapter 15

Alice avait organisé ses affaires dans cette suite dont elle découvrait les secrets.

La tête lui tournait et elle s'assit sur le canapé avant d'être emportée par un sommeil agité de rêves, un homme sans visage qui la surveillait.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut en regardant l'heure : 12h45… Laurence l'attendrait en bas. Pour lui faire honneur, elle se changea et porta une petite robe, un de ses rares acquisitions personnelles. Le fruit d'une prime faite par Jourdeuil pour la remercier des ventes fabuleuses à la suite d'une série d'articles d'Alice.

La petite robe émeraude était ajustée idéalement pour Alice. Les chaussures laissaient à désirer mais les petites ballerines fersaient l'affaire. Il faudra assortir tout ça, pensa-t-elle.

Laurence l'attendait effectivement et savoura l'entrée d'Alice et la grâce innée qu'elle portait en elle. Elle n'avait pas conscience l'effet qu'elle faisait sur les hommes dans la pièce. Mais Alice naviguait dans un brouillard devinant Laurence, mal à l'aise de sa tenue si féminine et si inhabituelle.

Laurence sentait son trouble et essaya de la détendre.

\- C'est le plus beau sac à patates de votre garde-robe apprécia-t-il dans un grand sourire pour montrer la légère moquerie qui restait un rituel entre eux

\- Oui bon ça va…

\- Vous êtes magnifique Alice.

\- Et ….

\- Et ?

\- J'attends la vacherie

\- Et pas de vacherie, vous êtes magnifique, allons déjeuner, j'ai faim !

Alice arriva vers la table qu'il avait réservé non sans une appréhension devant le dressage fait de multiples verres, vaisselles et couverts.

\- Vous inquiétez pas Alice, vous allez apprécier le déjeuner, il faut vous habituer à ce genre de cadre .

Alice et Laurence choisirent leur menu respectif. Alice était perturbée par leur balais incessants des serveurs qui allaient et venaient autour d'eux, retirant des assiettes qui n'avaient pas servi, retirant des couverts en présentant d'autres.

Laurence essaye de la détendre et de de se faire à cet univers de haute gastronomie.

\- Alice, arrêtez de vous mettre l'estomac à l'envers pour cet environnement. Il n'y a rien de compliqué dans tout ça

\- Rien de compliqué ! Vous c'est facile, vous avez baigné dedans avec votre cuillère en argent dans la bouche.

\- Et alors est ce ma faute ? demanda Laurence maîtrisant un début de colère. Vous croyez que ça rend heureux de vivre dans une belle maison mais sans affection. Vous savez on n'a pas eu la même enfance, j'en conviens mais il nous manque les mêmes choses ne trouvez-vous pas ?

Alice le regarda.

Alice prit le temps de la réflexion sur la situation de Laurence et en son for intérieur, elle convint qu'il n'avait pas tort.

Les points communs entre eux étaient finalement assez nombreux.

\- Oui c'est vrai, excusez-moi mais j'ai l'impression que tout a été quand même plus facile pour vous. Vous êtes à l'aise partout, vous ne faites pas tâche, vous…, vous êtes un homme vous !

\- Alice, vous vous sous estimez. Vous avez les bases qui faut pour réussir dans la vie, vous savez pourquoi ?

Alice était muette en écoutant Laurence.

Un ange passa...

\- Vous avez avancé toute seule sans rien attendre des autres, vous êtes arrivée à devenir journaliste, un univers d'hommes à affronter les hommes. Vous avez la dose d'inconscience nécessaire pour avancer même si parfois je regrette que m'emmerdiez.

Laurence reprit après un long soupir.

\- Alice ce ne sont pas des couverts en argent ou un nouveau confort de vie qui va vous changer. Ne vous sentez pas blesser mais vous vivez ça avec la maturité nécessaire pour pouvoir maîtriser ce qui vous arrive.

Bien sûr, c'est une injustice de ne pas avoir pu connaître vos parents mais moi je suis sûr que ça ne vous changera pas et rien n'est trop tard pour vous. Il faut que vous profitiez de ce que le destin met devant vous pour ne rien avoir à regretter.

Laurence avait résumé les sentiments d'Alice sur le confort matériel qui s'offrait à elle. A vrai dire elle s'en foutait.

\- Merci Laurence, ça fait du bien à entendre. Vous savez que je me moque de l'argent mais je voudrai tellement connaître mon père et toutes ses conditions qu'il m'impose me déstabilisent : comment un père peut-il oser faire ça ?

Laurent avait vu le géniteur à l'œuvre et il savait combien il espérait qu'Alice se contenterait de l'argent ce qui était mal la connaître. Exiger un mariage était à vomir.

Laurence aurait préféré qu'Alice se contente de l'argent mais elle cherchait tellement ses origines qu'elle ne renoncerait jamais.

\- Laurence, pourquoi me fait il cela ? demanda-t-elle les yeux pleins de larmes. Le trop plein d'émotion s'évacuant enfin.

Ils n'avaient pas commencé leur déjeuner mais Laurence sentait qu'il fallait changer d'air pour qu'Alice puisse soulager son cœur.

\- Venez, on va aller prendre l'air.

Ils sortirent et Laurence, instinctivement mis un bras protecteur autour de ses bras. Il sentit le bras d'Alice autour de lui, de façon naturelle comme s'ils avaient vécu déjà ce moment.

\- Vous comprenez Laurence, je trouve en cette idée du mariage comme une horrible torture comme si cet individu espérait que je renonce. Comment imaginer cela ? Comment faire cela à son enfant ?

\- Je comprends votre colère mais avant d'être nos parents ce sont des individus avec leur défaut, leur égoïsme et on imagine des parents responsables et rationnels mais ça n'existe pas. Il y a de lâcheté, de la peur comme chez nous. On les idéalise trop.

\- Votre mère est formidable !

\- Ça va mieux entre nous oui, mais depuis peu. Quand mon père s'est suic… enfin…je veux dire… quand il est parti et bien elle est partie en vrille, elle m'a mis en pension et on ne se voyait qu'à Noël et quelques jours en été dans le meilleur des cas. Le malheur qu'on soit riche ou pauvre, ça fait des dégâts et ça en fait encore…

\- C'est vrai que votre balai dans le cul, il est pas facile à gérer dit elle en souriant entre ses larmes.

\- Ah, ça fait du bien de vous voir sourire !

Ils étaient partis marcher la plage pour profiter du grand air et ça leur faisait du bien à chacun de pouvoir poser les émotions qui les encombraient tous les deux.

\- Laurence, je peux vous poser une question ?

\- Même si je dis non, vous n'allez pas me lâcher ?

Alice prit son élan.

\- Vous l'auriez épousé le Dr Maillol ?

Elle le vit blêmir et le souffle coupé. Elle se rendit compte finalement que lui aussi avait eu sa dose de malheur. Face au décès de son père ou de Maillol, de l'absence de mère, il avait mis des barricades comme elle mais de façon froide et radicale.

Laurence tourna les mots dans sa tête pour faire une phrase cohérente tant l'émotion le submergeait.

\- Oui finit-il par dire d'un ton sûr mais ému par le souvenir d'Euphrasie.

\- Elle vous manque, c'est sûr…

Ce n'était pas une question mais une certitude pour Alice lorsqu'elle voyait le visage de Laurence. Elle y voyait la tristesse mais également l'amour qu'il avait porté à cette femme.

\- Maillol, -je n'arrivais pas à l'appeler Euphrasie- … elle m'a poussé à être courageux. Elle n'est pas tombée dans la facilité de la séduction, comme les autres. Elle m'a mis la tête à l'envers… Mais pour être honnête, je crois que j'aimais plus qu'elle ne m'aimait. Si moi je voulais l'épouser, je ne crois pas qu'elle le voulait sinon elle ne serait pas partie en Amérique. Je crois qu'elle m'aimait mais pas assez pour risquer de perdre son indépendance.

\- Vous ne vouliez pas qu'elle parte ?

\- Non je ne voulais pas mais quand on aime quelqu'un il faut lui laisser faire ce qu'elle désire. Si c'est son choix, on n'a pas à aller contre cela. On en a longuement discuté, j'ai essayé de défendre ma cause, l'idée d'un avenir mais je ne l'ai pas convaincu et elle a pris sa décision et je l'ai respecté pour cela. Avec MAILLOL, on ne lui imposait rien, j'aurai insisté elle m'aurait purement et simplement rayé de sa vie.

\- Vous n'êtes pas si misogyne finalement !

\- Oui mais je ne veux pas que cela se sache lui dit-il dans un sourire.

\- Je ne dirai rien, c'est un weekend de trêve !

Laurence reprit

\- Je sais que vous ne la portiez pas dans votre cœur mais vous avez beaucoup de points communs. Vous avez le même don pour me tenir tête et me faire sortir de mes gonds.

\- Elle était pas commode dites donc

\- Parce que vous êtes un cadeau peut -être dit dans un sourire chambreur mais mauvais esprit

\- Ah dit-elle au bout d'un moment, on fait sacrément une belle paire de chiens perdus sans collier.

\- Oui on peut dire cela.

Ils marchèrent silencieusement le long de la plage chacun pris dans leurs souvenirs.

\- Swan, je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

\- Oui je vous écoute , répondit Laurence, surpris qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom.

\- Vous feriez quoi à ma place ?

\- Je ne peux pas répondre pour vous.

\- Vous me l'avez déjà dit mais vous pourriez me donner votre avis et je prendrai seule ma décision.

Plus mal à l'aise que Laurence à ce moment-là, cela n'existait pas. Il avait réussi le miracle de mettre un tel merdier dans la vie d'Alice qu'il en avait honte.

Ça aurait pu être l'occasion pour lui de lui expliquer comment son père était venu vers elle. Lui expliquer son rôle et ses honnêtes motivations mais pour Laurence, dire la vérité revenait forcément à décevoir Alice sur son comportement, qu'elle se sente trahie et manipulée.

Il laissa passer l'occasion car la perdre était impossible.

Après un long soupir, il essaya d'être le plus objectif et soucieux du bonheur d'Alice.

\- Eh bien disons que, ben…vous en avez de ces questions

\- Ah vous voyez que c'est dur ! comment je peux faire moi si même vous n'avez pas d'avis sur la question

\- Commençons par le début, il y a des points positifs

\- Je vous écoute ?

\- La rente offerte ?

\- Vous savez que je m'en fous !

\- Votre père vous a cherché et vous a trouvé.

\- Il aurait pu le faire plus tôt !

\- Il aurait pu ne pas le faire !

\- Si vous aviez su pour Thierry, vous l'auriez cherché !

Swan regarda Alice avec des yeux traduisant l'évidence.

\- Ah bon sang oui, j'aurai été au bout du monde. Je donnerai tout pour pouvoir le faire !

\- Vous voyez vous vous ne mettez pas des conditions complétement insensées.

\- L'histoire n'est pas la même, il a peut-être ses raisons…

\- Laurence s'arrêta , regarda Alice et posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Alice. Il se lança, ouvrant une porte qu'il ne souhaitait pas ouvrir mais comme pour Maillol, il devait lui offrir de choisir son destin même si ça pouvait détruire pour leur amitié

\- Alors il faut que vous lui demandiez

\- Donc il faut que je le voie….

\- Donc, il faut le voir….

\- Mais s'il ne me dit rien

\- Alors vous aurez tout essayé… Alice vous êtes de toute façon courageuse et vous savez que vous devez tout faire pour connaître l'histoire. Vous ne supporteriez pas de vivre avec des regrets au risque de souffrir…

\- Laurence ?

\- Oui

\- Voulez-vous m'épouser ?


	16. Chapter 16

Laurence stoppa net. Malgré le grand air qui tourmentait la mer devant leurs yeux, Laurence avait le souffle coupé par la proposition d'Avril.

Lentement il se tourna vers Alice, bouche bée.

\- « Fermez la bouche Laurence, vous allez gober une mouette !

Laurence ferma la bouche revenu, de la proposition d'Avril. Il continuait de la regarder comme s'ill voyait la vierge.

Alice de son côté était rouge pivoine étonnée de son audace et de sa proposition. Mais elle se reprit.

-Ben quoi Laurence ?

-Ben quoi ?! Ben quoi ! Non mais vous plaisantez ? Se marier avec vous, non mais…

Quelques secondes et plusieurs anges passèrent encore une fois entre eux. Les mots avaient jailli de la bouche d'Alice sans réfléchir mais son instinct avait parlé.

\- Ben oui, ben quoi ? A qui d'autre je pourrais demander ? Franchement ?

Laurence sentait la corde se nouait autour de son cou. Comment il allait sortir de ce guêpier ?

\- Alice, je ne peux pas accepter ce mariage, je vous aime beaucoup mais il faut être sérieux.

\- Qu'est ce qui n'est pas sérieux dans le fait de vouloir connaître mon père et de répondre à ces exigences débiles ! C'est un mariage qui ne durera que le temps de rencontrer mon père et ensuite on remet les pendules à zéro.

\- Ca sent le coup foireux de se marier quand même …

\- Oh Laurence ! il a demandé que je me marie. Donc on va faire ça à l'ancienne, un mariage de raison tout simplement ! Et puis dites donc vous pourriez tomber sur pire !

\- Pire je ne sais pas … Oui bon… mais c'est insensé !

\- Oh Laurence, vous êtes lourd, vous dites que vous voulez m'aider et là ….

Tout d'un coup Alice palit…

\- Vous ne voulez pas m'aider ? Mais alors à quoi ça sert tout ça, ce weekend, votre soutien ! Vous savez quoi Laurence, vous êtes un lâche !

Alice partait en direction de l'hôtel avec la ferme intention de rentrer à Lille et de se débarrasser de Laurence à tout jamais.

Laurence était surpris de la fougue de la jeune femme. Mais pourquoi suis-je encore surpris ?

\- Alice ! Attendez ! Revenez !

\- Non rien à foutre de vos jérémiades, je vais me débrouiller, je trouverai. Tiens je vais demander à Glissant, lui c'est un ami ou à Marlon !

Le sang de Laurence ne fit qu'un tour en entendant qu'il allait être évincé de cette histoire et qu'il ne pourrait pas contrôler Alice car Glissant se ferait embobiner illico. Cette pensée agaçait Laurence au plus au point et il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'Alice se rapproche de ce guitariste à banane.

Laurence commença à rattraper Alice sans y parvenir et lui cria :

\- Ok d'accord !

Avril s'arrêta net. Et se retourna vers Laurence avec un grand sourire.

\- Vous êtes d'accord ?

Laurence regardait les yeux verts d'Alice à qui il ne savait plus résister. Il se ressaisit en essayant d'organiser ses pensées.

\- Non mais vous allez faire n'importe quoi, alors on se marie mais à certaines conditions !

\- Lesquelles ?

\- Ben euh, je ne sais pas mais on doit mettre de l'ordre dans tout ça.

Alice en convint également

\- Vous avez raison Laurence. Mais quoi ?

Laurence posa la main sous le coude d'Alice pour la faire partir vers le bourg de la ville.

\- Je crève de faim, je n'arrive pas à réfléchir comme ça. Venez, on va s'assoir.

Alice et Laurence partirent vers un café pour se poser et se remettre de leur émotion et de cette grande décision.

Ils 'assirent et ils commandèrent un casse-croute car ils mourraient de faim.

Autour d'un croque-monsieur et d'une bière, ils mirent à plat leurs interrogations sur ce mariage.

\- Alors Laurence c'est quoi vos conditions ?

\- Et bien, vu les exigences de votre père, il va vouloir qu'on lui prouve la réalité de ce mariage.

\- Réalité ? Vous voulez dire quoi ? Non pas lui prouver qu'on a fait l'am…oh non !

\- Non ! bien sur que non dit Laurence , bien qu'il n'y soit pas du tout opposé. Il donna l'impression d'être dégouté tout en en pensant le contraire.

\- Non, mais il faut que nous vivions ensemble.

\- Ah bon ? je n'y pensais pas , je croyais qu'on allait vivre chacun chez soi mais effectivement ca serait bizarre. On fait comment.

\- Ben vous irez dans la chambre d'amis chez moi ?

\- Et mon studio ?

\- A un moment vous allez pouvoir prendre quelque chose d'un peu plus grand que ce réduit à balai, non ?

\- Oui c'est vrai je n'ai pas encore intégré cette histoire de rente… On verra ça après, ensuite ?

Le sujet épineux de Laurence était Marlène. Elle connaissait ses sentiments pour Avril et son rôle dans la réapparition de Colbert mais il ne voulait pas en faire une complice de ses basses œuvres. Néanmoins elle ne pouvait être écartée de la stratégie.

\- On dit quoi à Marlène ? demanda Laurence bien qu'il ait une idée dans la tête mais il préférait que la solution vienne d'Alice, pour alléger sa culpabilité.

\- On dit quoi à Marlène ? Oh merde c'est vrai ! Il serait difficile de ne pas la tenir au courant. Elle va rien comprendre la pauvre…

Alice avait des scrupules à inclure Marlène dans la solution mais elle serait blessée de ne pas être dans la confidence de la situation.

Alice eut une idée lumineuse

\- On va lui raconter et elle va comprendre, tiens elle sera notre témoin !

\- Ouh la, vous connaissez son idée du mariage, on doit s'aimer selon elle et puis vu ses sentiments pour moi…elle ne va pas bien le prendre.

\- Je crois qu'il faut que vous sachiez que vous êtes remplacé par Glissant depuis quelques temps et de façon beaucoup plus concrète pour Marlène. Elle a enfin ouvert les yeux ailleurs !

Laurence regarda Alice. Bien qu'au courant, se l'entendre dire blessait son égo.

\- Oui c'est vrai. Donc Glissant sera au courant forcément.

\- Ce sera votre témoin.

\- Soit mais en ce qui concerne Tricard ou Carmouille, bouche cousue. Ils ne croiraient pas à l'histoire et cette dinde d'Arlette serait capable de dénoncer notre mariage arrangé .

\- Ok d'accord, idem pour Jourdeuil, il penserait que je n'ai mené aucune des enquêtes pour faire mes articles.

\- C'est pas tout à fait faux Avril, vous avez été aidée et ….

Alice le regarda froidement

\- Peut être mais vous ne m'avez rien servi sur un plateau que je sache et Jourdeuil serait trop content de dire que je dois mes succès à ma position verticale !

Laurence était d'accord avec Alice. Elle ne lui devait rien de sa réussite, elle avait tellement mis les pieds dans le plat que son travail ne pouvait être remis en question.

\- Ok vous avez raison, et s'il s'avisait une réflexion, je le réduirais en pièce.

Alice regarda Laurence avec reconnaissance.

\- Merci Laurence.

\- Oui bref, ensuite ?

\- Laurence, ya une personne qui doit savoir ?

\- Qui ça ? on a parlé de tous les nuisibles possibles ?

Alice le regarda en essayant de lui faire comprendre.

\- Il faut lui en parler.

Laurence comprit. D'un ton définitif il répondit.

\- Hors de question d'en parler à ma mère !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Alice, soyez pas plus bête que vous ne l'êtes. Elle ne comprendra pas la manœuvre, va s'imaginer des choses.

Et surtout, pensa t-il si elle savait le fin de l'histoire, elle me mettrait en bouillie.

\- Je suis pas d'accord Laurence, elle m'aime bien elle comprendrait.

\- Alice, s'il vous plait.

Le fait d'utiliser son prénom fit comprendre à Avril qu'il ne transigerait pas. Pas la peine de se chamailler là-dessus. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui tenir tête mais n'allait pas renoncer à expliquer le rôle de Laurence et son soutien.

\- Ok Laurence, pas d'Alexina.

\- Et pas à Thierry non plus, ce mariage ne les regarde pas.

\- Laurence, ….

\- S'il vous plait,

Alice fit la moue tout en regrettant cette situation.

Les grands principes étaient validés, il fallait organiser les choses désormais.

\- Alors on fait quoi maintenant Laurence ?

\- Avant de se lancer dans les choses officielles, il faut parler au notaire qui vous a contactée.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Il vous a indiqué les volontés de votre père. Ca mérite une réponse et l'inviter à votre mariage.

\- C'est le votre aussi !

\- Oui, sémantique !

\- Bref, vous aurez le retour et comme cela, nous n'aurions pas à aller trop loin dans ce mariage et l'annuler sitôt après !

\- Ah oui chouette idée…

Alice devint silencieuse tout d'un coup, ruminant ces bouleversements que sa vie connaissait.

Laurence laissait Alice dans ses pensées quelques minutes le temps de régler le serveur et de fumer une cigarette.

Alice était absente. Elle réagit en sentant Laurence revenir à ses côtés.

Elle poussa un gros soupir.

\- Ca va Alice ?

Alice sourit en l'entendant.

Elle le regarda avec un œil neuf, reconnaissant de son aide et son soutien. Cependant les exigences de son père l'a déstabilisé. Absent, il avait créé image idyllique de lui. Désormais, l'étoile du père prodigue avait pâli.

\- Tout ça pour rencontrer le dernier des cons.

\- Oui, c'est vrai mais vous ne le faites pas pour lui, vous le faites pour vous, pour retrouver les fils de vos origines.

\- Ca devrait rendre heureux mais je n'ai qu'une envie : lui balancer ses 4 vérités.

\- Rien que ça c'est déjà beaucoup. Ce chapitre de votre vie doit trouver une conclusion. Je ne pense pas qu'il faut que vous attendiez que ça vous rende heureuse ou pas mais que vous ayez des réponses.

\- Je comprends votre raisonnement mais j'y suis pas encore.

Laurence posa la main sur celle d'Alice.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je comprends.

Alice regarda intensément Laurence et serra du bout des doigts la main de Laurence pour le remercier, les mots n'exprimeraient jamais autant la gratitude d'Alice envers cet homme que ce simple geste, quand bien même elle ne le comprenait pas toujours.

Laurence n'avait qu'une envie, la serrer près de lui et la protéger, lui dire que tout irait bien mais les mots ne sortaient pas de sa bouche.

Laurence se reprit .

\- Il y a une chose qu'il faut faire sans attendre .

\- Parler à Marlène ?

\- Parler à Marlène.

\- Oh la la , ça va pas être de la tarte.

\- Ya des chances….

Venez on va profiter de la plage pour se promener et on va réfléchir à la façon de parler à Marlène.

La promenade avait permis de détendre un peu Alice de tout ses soucis. Ils convenaient que de parler à Marlène ne pourrait se faire sans dégât et de la blesser. Autant mettre les pieds dans le plat rapidement.

\- On rentre ce soir demanda Alice.

\- Le temps qu'on arrive il sera tard et ce ne sera pas l'heure de déranger Marlène. Je vous propose qu'on essaie de profiter de notre soirée et du cadre et demain on s'en va. On l'appellera en route pour déjeuner avec elle ou la voir dans l'après midi pour crever l'abcès.

\- Sacré abcès en effet !

Laurence comptait par son coup de fil parler à Marlène sans qu'Alice entende pour la prévenir avec le plus de précaution sans arriver à se convaincre qu'il allait être entendu.

La soirée fut agréable mais sans entrain et sans véritable joie. Trop de choses tournaient dans la tête pour qu'Alice profite du cadre et de la soirée. Elle apprécia enfin le cadre du restaurant haut de gamme, sans renverser ou paniquer devant le cérémonial.

En repartant vers leurs chambres, ils entendirent un orchestre répété leurs gammes dans une grande salle. Et s'arrêtèrent quelques instants pour écouter la musique des airs du moment, plutôt jazzy.

Laurence regarda Alice. Pour le faire enrager, elle avait coutume de trouver cette musique nulle et ringarde, préférant Elvis Presley. Finalement elle semblait y prendre goût.

Il aimait cette Alice, sereine et malgré tout curieuse de tout.

\- Alors Avril, vous ne trouvez pas que c'est de la merde pour une fois ?

Alice regarda Laurence, elle savait qu'elle se faisait plaisir à chaque de le contredire sur ses goûts musicaux entre autres.

\- J'avoue que la musique pour de vrai ça donne des frissons.

\- Effectivement un disque ne rend pas aussi qu'un véritable spectacle.

\- Vous voulez rester

\- Non on part de bonne heure,

\- Ca va, on arrivera à s'organiser vous savez

\- Non

\- Ca vous écorcherait la bouche de dire que vous aimez la même musique que moi ?

\- Oui il faut pas croire que les choses changent, on n'a rien en commun vous et moi !

Swan la regarda, ironique

\- Oui c'est ça rien en commun.

Elle sourit reconnaissant que la chamaillerie tombait à plat

\- Oui bon c'est pas mal, c'est pas les beatles mais c'est pas mal mais vous à part le jazz et le blues, ya rien qui vous branche !

\- D'où vous sortez ça ?

\- Ben, chaque fois que vous écoutez de la musique c'est toujours les mêmes trucs

\- Ca ne veut rien dire, quand je suis sur une enquête j'ai besoin de calme le soir et Little Richard n'est pas apaisant

\- Vous aimes Little Richard

\- Bien sur mais je préfère Sinatra et Dean Marin

\- Mouais…..

\- Avril, un de ces soirs je vous ferai écouter quelques morceaux vous allez adorer !

\- Ok et moi je vous ferai écouter des trucs qui bougent

Alice tendit la main

\- Affaire conclue ?

\- Affaire conclue

Ils montèrent dans leur chambre en se saluant dans le couloir.

Avril allait rentrer dans sa chambre quand elle se retourna

\- Laurence

\- Mmmm ?

\- Merci , je sais que je vous demande beaucoup mais votre soutien ça compte beaucoup.

Laurence regarda ses chaussures, gêné.

\- Vous feriez la même chose pour moi.

\- Oui mais quand même, … enfin bref, j'oublierai pas … bonsoir Laurence

\- Bonsoir Avril

Alice se retourna vivement vers lui pour l'embrasser et mis ses bras autour de lui. Laurence fut surpris mais instinctivement passa aussi ses bras autour d'elle pour un bref instant avant de se ressaisir brusquement.

\- Allez bonne nuit Avril.

\- Oui, euh, oui, bonne nuit Laurence.

Avril avait été troublée d'être dans les bras de Laurence, une sensation qu'elle avait du mal à définir. Le temps de rentrer dans sa chambre elle se rendit compte qu'elle découvrait le Laurence protecteur, qu'il était toujours malgré leurs perpétuelles prises de bec. Elle venait de découvrir l'homme en ne arrêtant de se focaliser sur ses défauts mais en convenant qu'il ne la laissait pas tomber.

De son côté, Laurence malgré sa maîtrise de lui-même commençait à avoir du mal à cacher l'attraction qu'il ressentait pour Avril, sa fragilité le touchait.

\- Allez ca va bien se passer, pensant à la conversation à venir avec Marlène…sans arriver à s'en convaincre.

Ils se saluèrent et rentrèrent dans leur chambre respective.

Ils reprirent le lendemain la route après le petit-déjeuner. Avant le départ, Laurence avait contacté Marlène pour la voir dans la journée. Il lui avait expliqué les très grandes lignes pour commencer à amortir le choc mais sans arriver à parler du mariage. Laurence craignait une boulette de Marlène.

Ils convinrent de se trouver chez Laurence à 15h lorsque Marlène reviendrait de son déjeuner chez Tata Lucette.

La route fut silencieuse et ils s'arrêtèrent sur la route du retour pour déjeuner mais sans grand appétit tant la perspective de parler à Marlène leur donnait le trac. Le temps s'étirait lentement tandis que le stress grandissait à mesure qu'ils approchaient de Lille.

Chacun assit l'un dans le fauteuil, l'autre dans le canapé, ils sursautèrent en attendant la sonnette. Laurence prit une grande respiration et se dirigea pour ouvrir la porte pour ce qui allait un moment de grand moment de confession.

\- Bonjour Commissaire, bonjour Alice ? Com…. Oh mon dieu quel mine tu as !

\- Merci Marlène, je m'en été pas aperçue répondit Alice un peu vertement, regrettant aussitôt car la pauvre Marlène n'y était pour rien. Excuse moi, c'est pas trop facile en ce moment

\- Oui je sais bien, ma pauvre….

Laurence coupa leur babillage pour entrer dans le vif du sujet.

\- Marlène, voila… euh .. merci de votre venue, c'est dimanche mais la situation d'Avril est assez complexe ces derniers temps et il fallait que vous soyez au courant de la situation.

\- Oh oui bien sûr commissaire, que dire devant un tel individu !

Laurence la regardait ne sachant si il parlait de Colbert ou de lui. Sans doute un peu les deux…

\- Oui, bon euh, Alice, vous vouliez parler à Marlène , n'est ce pas ? Laurence se défaussait lamentablement mais le sujet venait aussi venir d'Alice.

Laurence lui jeta un regard désolé de la jeter dans la fosse aux lions. Alice lui en voulait de l'obliger à tout déballer mais comme c'était son idée….

\- Oui Laurence, j'y viens… Marlène mon père a repris contact avec moi et exige pour le rencontrer que je me marie.

\- - Oh oui seigneur quelle situation, lança Marlène d'un ton un peu faux et regarda de biais pour vérifier qu'elle s'en sortait bien.

\- Voila Marlène, Laurence est aussi au courant et nous avons beaucoup discuté pendant ce weekend. Après mûres réflexions, j'ai décidé qu'il fallait que je connaisse mon père.

\- Oui, bien sûr, tu veux que je t'accompagne pour te soutenir

\- Euh non, puisque je ne le verrai pas avant de m'être marié et donc….


End file.
